Continuities: Rumbelle
by Aurora20
Summary: Nothing is ever really lost... An A/U spin on the Rumbelle romance, Belle French makes a deal with the rich and powerful R. Gold in order to help her father. This story runs parallel to OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character or anything else. This is just my own spin on the Rumbelle romance. I generally update quickly but I will warn you now to be prepared for weekly and not daily installments. I'm a mediocre writer and apologize in advance for grammatical errors, when they're brought to my attention I try to fix them. Most OUAT characters will be making appearances but it's a Rumbelle fic. Enjoy...**_

* * *

Belle French and her father, Maurice, silently entered the office of R Gold and found it to be as intimidating as the man who occupied it. The office was a large open space with tall glass windows overlooking the New York skyline. It was sparsely decorated with modern furniture and the only item that appeared to get any use was the large wipe board that took up a wall. There were two chairs in front of the desk but they appeared unused and visitors were forced to stand like deer in an open field.

Maurice nervously held his briefcase with both arms wrapped across his chest, the steady hand of his daughter on his shoulder helping him to maintain composure. After submitting monthly requests to the scheduler at RG Enterprise for 10 years, he could not believe he finally had the opportunity to present his research to one of the wealthiest men in the country. Maurice hardly ate or slept in the weeks leading up the appointment. It was only under the gentle encouragement of his daughter that he managed to remain functioning.

Belle was also nervous about the meeting; however, she was far more composed than her father. She knew the importance of the research grant and that it was essential to move her father's project to the next level. She had spent her life watching him dedicate himself to cancer research and she hoped Mr. Gold would see the merit of his endeavor. Belle encouraged her father and told him the funding was all but assured but secretly she had her doubts. She had read many things about the scientist turned CEO and little of it was good. He was known to be cold, calculated and out for his own benefit.

A Scotland native, his early history was virtually unknown. His first name was a mystery. The initial R was used formally but everyone referred to him as Gold. It was almost as if he had reached his position as the top government arms contractor by magic. His knowledge and technology was unparalleled and his closest competitors remained years behind. Such an advantage allowed him to avoid the public and political obligations required by most corporate executives.

Officially a businessman, Gold was truly a researcher. Dedicated to his craft to such an extent that it was more of an obsession than a profession. He worked continuously to advance his technology and create the most powerful and intelligent weapons available. His stealth drones were so formidable that it earned him the media nickname "The Dark One".

Belle was surprised by the appearance of the infamous scientist. As he stood at his board writing and rewriting figures she watched him carefully. He was a slight man, not nearly as tall as she expected and she wondered if he suffered from a Napoleon complex. His black suit was perfectly tailored and obviously expensive but he avoided the traditional businessman look because of his rather long sandy hair. His movements were well-thought out and even from a distance she could feel the energy from his mind at work. She became so engrossed in watching him that his sudden movement caused her to jump.

"How can I help you, Mr. French?" Gold asked turning around from his board and finally facing his guests.

"I- I -" Maurice stuttered as he clumsily searching his briefcase for paperwork.

"I don't have all day," Gold replied irritated. "You want money. What for?"

"Research. Cancer research. I'm a botanist - I work at Columbia - plants can regenerate all body parts from precursors cells. I believe I can isolate these cells and create a formula that can be used to regenerate white blood cells in cancer patients. With a million dollars -"

"You want me to give _you_ a million dollars?" Gold smirked.

"Yes-"

"And what's in it for me?"

"It's a noble cause-"

"Clearly, you don't read the paper. I don't do noble. Feel free to leave you proposal with the secretary," Gold said returning to his board.

As Maurice pitifully attempted to gather his things, Belle watched Gold as he resumed his work on a logarithm.

"It should be Mk+1(x) not Uk. I also think you were right earlier when you have the inverse of Fourier," Belle boldly suggested.

"Excuse me?" Gold asked swiftly turning around at the unexpected statement. "Who are you?"

"Belle French," she replied defiantly holding up her chin.

"You know what that is?"

"It appears to be the earlier stages of a domino phrase-retrieval algorithm for electron diffraction and high-resolution transmission."

Gold put his hand to his mouth and turned around to inspect his equation. After several moments he made her correction, set down the marker and made his way over to her.

"You're a physicist?" He guessed pointing his finger towards her.

"No. I'm a student. I study library science."

Gold's jaw dropped slightly at her response as he stood speechless. Inspecting Belle, he noted that she looked liked neither a scientist nor a librarian. Her long brown hair that was perfectly curled and highlighted with a gold headband that matched her golden lace dress and she wore navy blue sweater and shoes that accented her sparkling blue eyes. She was not nearly as plain as he would expect a librarian to be.

"I love to read. I study all sorts of things - including physics. I've spent my entire life watching my father work and have grown accustomed to keeping an eye out for inconsistencies."

"Come, Belle," Maurice instructed pulling gently on her arm.

"Wait," Gold replied. "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" Maurice repeated shocked, his eyes widening at the prospect of assistance.

"I'll give you half of what you want."

"Thank you Sir!" the scientist exclaimed reaching out for Gold's hand and dropping his briefcase in the process. "How can I repay you? The Dean said we could rename the lab-"

"My name is on this 60 story building - what would I do with a lab?" Gold shot back tersely, pulling his hand away from Maurice. "No. I want her."

"Me?!" Belle gasped her mouth opening in surprise.

"Not like that Dearie," Gold assured. "I need an assistant. You appear to be marginally capable. And for a half million dollars I'll expect you to be readily available to do what I ask."

"Belle isn't a part of this deal. She's a student."

"Fine. If she isn't part of this deal then there is no deal. You can find the door," Gold said turning around.

"Wait!" Belle protested taking a step towards Gold. "I can work for you and take classes?"

"If you wish."

"Belle, you're suppose to go to Europe this semester and study abroad. You've waited years to do that," Maurice reminded sorrowfully.

"Europe isn't going anywhere. Think of what you can do with this money. The lives you can change. It's a small sacrifice on my part," Belle assured with a smile as she took her father's hands. "After all this time, you can do what you've always dreamed."

"But-"

"No buts," Belle said before returning her attention to Gold and extending her hand. "You have a deal, Mr. Gold."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stood outside of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse and checked the piece of paper with Gold's address on it for the hundredth time: 60 Furman Street, Brooklyn. It was the right place. Looking up and down the street Belle watched for signs of other people but saw no one. Taking a deep breath Belle nervously pulled out the key the secretary had given to her and entered the building. She walked down a dimly lit empty hallway until she found an elevator. When the doors opened on the second floor she was confronted with another empty hall and three doors - one on the left and two on the right. Based on the dimensions of the building she gathered Gold would use the left side for living space.

With her second key, Belle opened the door and was stunned to find a beautifully decorated apartment. There was no sign of the modern contemporary look from Gold's office in Manhattan. The office had been virtually empty but his home looked like a museum. The large warehouse windows were covered with ornate curtains, Persian rugs covered the hardwood floors and collectible items sat on display on the walls and tables. To the left of the spacious living room was a kitchen that reminded her of the cooking shows she watched on television and a dining room with the largest table she had ever seen. Belle became so distracted by the items in Gold's home that she did not hear him come in behind her.

"I know where everything is - so don't get any ideas," Gold greeted tossing a folder on the coffee table before taking a seat on a chair.

"I would never take anything!" Belle replied appalled by the suggested.

Gold chuckled lightly at the girl's indignation. "I'm sure you wouldn't Dearie," he conceded with a slight nod. "Sit down."

Obediently, Belle set down her bag and sat down on the couch.

"I gather you decided to continue with your classes," Gold began, bypassing standard pleasantries.

"Yes. I'm in my second year of graduate study at NYU. Since I'm not sure what you want me to do, I only took two classes. They're morning lectures on Tuesdays and Thursdays-"

"That's fine," Gold interrupted holding up his hand. "In that folder you will find my schedule from the past three months and for the next couple weeks. You're in charge of coordinating my appointments. You'll run my errands - the dry cleaning, mail, groceries-"

"Groceries?" Belle repeated surprised, she was not expecting to be a housekeeper.

"You don't have to cook. Just make sure there's food," Gold clarified, looking up at the girl's shocked expression. "You can help yourself to whatever food you wish."

"I thought you wanted me to assist you with your research?"

"No. However, if needed I will occasionally assign you things to research. These are all little things ofcourse, mainly you'll be downstairs cataloging the storage room."

"Downstairs? What about your office in Manhattan?" Belle asked suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the prospect of working alone in an virtually abandoned block in Brooklyn.

"That is strictly a formality for when I'm forced to do business. I work across the hall. I have a housekeeper who comes in once a week and a driver, Jefferson. He'll be at your disposal for errands and to take you to and from Manhattan if you chose -"

"Gold!" a shrill female voice cried from the hall. "Where are you!?"

Startled by the unexpected interruption Belle glanced nervously at Gold who appeared annoyed but not surprised by the unexpected guest.

"We need to talk!"

"Regina," Gold greeted calmly. "I'm a little busy at a the moment."

"Busy?" Regina repeated in disgust. "Who's that?" she asked suddenly noticing Belle.

"This is Belle French, my new assistant. Belle, this is my niece, Regina Mills," Gold said standing up and making his way to the bar. He'd learned long ago that all visits from Mills women required a stiff drink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator Mills," Belle greeted standing up and extending her hand.

Distracted and disinterested Regina glanced at Belle's hand but ignored it. "We need to talk."

"Belle, why don't you take that folder and review it at home. Come back tomorrow morning. Bring some Sidamo Ardi with you," Gold instructed taking a sip of bourbon. He watched Belle rush to grab her things, her lips sucked in as if she were trying to keep herself from speaking. "It's coffee. From the Roasting Plant on Orchard Street. I'll tell Jefferson to pick you up at 8."

"Thank you," Belle replied grateful to receive more explicit instructions. "Have a nice day."

"Where did you find that ninny?" Regina asked once Belle left. "Where's my drink?"

"I'm not encouraging this visit," Gold replied returning to his seat. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do something about Snow and that simpleton fiancee of hers - David _Charming_." Regina's word dripped with disgust as she marched over to the bar and poured her own drink. "She's determined to ruin me. They're on some Godforsaken mission to frame me for campaign finance violations."

"I think you're confusing the words _frame_ with expose."

"I did nothing wrong! Regardless, this has nothing to do with some stupid finance laws. This is Snow being Snow. She wants to make sure that I have nothing," Regina protested angrily, slamming down her glass. "Perfect little princess with her her perfect little family."

"Her family is dead," Gold reminded tired of Regina's selfish rant. "Your mother -my dear sister Cora - sabotaged your father's plane so it would crash into the ocean. May I recommend you pick up a dictionary?"

Regina froze at the mention of her father's death. "That was an accident. Mother had nothing to do with it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night Dearie."

"I made sure you got those government contracts," Regina shot back, anxious to get off the topic of her mother. "Buy that stupid paper and keep them from running this story."

"I don't need your little government contract and I don't want a newspaper. Furthermore, your darling baby sister owns that paper because your father left it to her," Gold coldly reminded as he walked over to confront his niece. "I doubt she's anxious to sell. Regardless, I'd waste less time worrying about Snow because I know for a fact she don't have the evidence they need to force an indictment."

"What?" Regina gasped in surprise.

"I have it," Gold replied with a smirk. "And I will keep it for as long as it suits me. Now before you see yourself out, let me remind you that you are 38 years old and a United States Senator. It's time to grow up and stop blaming others for all your problems. Goodbye, Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

_8:25_

Belle cringed at the numbers on the clock. She had been sitting next to the window waiting for Gold's driver since a quarter to eight in hopes that he would be early. Now 40 minutes later she silently cursed herself for not picking up the coffee beans the day before. Belle checked her phone again for missed calls and returned her attention to the window.

It was a rainy day in the city and she feared the normally bad traffic would that much worse. Looking back at her phone Belle bit her fingernail as she contemplated calling Gold and informing him of the delay. Glancing out the window one last time, she let out a grateful sigh of relief as a black sedan pulled up in front of her building. Grabbing her bag, Belle hurriedly headed down the stairs.

"Belle French, I presume," Jefferson greeted at the doorstep, tipping his top hat slightly.

Belle stopped and nodded her head. She was surprised at how young he was, only a few years older than herself. She imagined an older man would drive Gold; however, she realized he probably preferred a younger and presumably more reckless driver. The man standing before her certainly showed signs of recklessness but also eccentric charm.

"You didn't have to come to the door. I have an umbrella," Belle said holding up the item.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" Jefferson asked stepping inside.

Belle looked down at her black suit and white blouse and inspected the outfit for stains or tears. "What's wrong with it?"

"You're going to Brooklyn - not Wallstreet."

"You're wearing a top hat," Belle retorted defensively as she tried to maintain composure. She was already late for her first official day of work due to this stranger's tardiness and now he was creating a further delay by keeping her trapped in the hall.

Jefferson picked up on Belle's suspicion and extended his hand. "I'm Jefferson. I'm late because my daughter had a fever. I wear the hat-" he paused and opened his coat. "and the funky vest and tie because he hates it and it entertains me. _And_ I suggest you change because you're going to be working in a dark, dusty dungeon."

"I'm already late," Belle replied a hint of panic evident in her tone.

"Don't worry," Jefferson assured. "He'll blame me."

Belle paused to consider his words before finally turning to head upstairs. "I'll be back in two minutes."

Belle began to take off her clothes as soon as the door was securely shut. She ran a mental list of her wardrobe and decided that her brown skirt and tights were a sufficient balance of practical and appropriate. Peeking out the window she saw Jefferson standing outside the car with the umbrella. Quickly buttoning her shirt and grabbing her sweater Belle raced out of the apartment.

"Much better," Jefferson stated holding open the door.

Sliding into the backseat Belle felt awkward about having a driver and wondered if she should have sat upfront.

"Is your daughter alright?" Belle asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She's ok. She gets a lot of earaches. My wife and I are becoming pros at handling them but Grace gets a little clinging when she's sick. She didn't want me to go."

"That has to be difficult."

"It sucks but you've got to pay the bills somehow."

"Have you worked for Mr. Gold long?" Belle asked curiously.

"Longer than most." Jefferson looked at Belle through the mirror and noticed her disappointment in his answer. "Ten years...on and off."

"Oh," Belle replied uncertainly. She appreciated his definitive response; however, his tone raised more questions than it answered. "If you don't mind. I need to go to the Roasting Plant. He wants coffee."

"I figured," Jefferson said holding up a bag. "I picked it up on the way."

"Thank you!" Belle exclaimed gratefully accepting the package. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Belle sat hugging the coffee bag throughout the trip to Gold's place, desperate to hold on to the one break she caught all morning. Traffic was as bad as she feared and she walked into his apartment just after 9:00.

"You're late," Gold noted as she entered.

"I'm sor-" Belle's apology was cut short as she looked up and saw his suit and tie had been replaced with jeans and a button-up shirt. "Sorry."

"Close your mouth Dearie," Gold instructed, his lips curling slightly at her reaction to his casual appearance. "I plan to be in my lab all day and I don't want to be interrupted. Make some coffee and I'll take you downstairs to show you your project."

"Yes, sir," Belle replied taking her things and heading towards the kitchen.

Belle did not drink coffee and had never made any; however, she felt she would be able to handle such a simple task. Her hopes were soon dashed as she looked around the kitchen and discovered she could not find a coffee maker. As she searched the cupboards for a french press, she noticed a coffee machine had been installed under the top cabinet. Using her phone for assistance she managed to get the machine to work but she was suspicious of the final product's consistency.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked suspiciously as he entered the room.

Belle jumped at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes tightly before turning around. "You asked me to make coffee."

"Twenty minutes ago."

"It's ready. Here," she replied nervously. Her hands shook as she went to give him the cup and she dropped it. "I'm so sorry."

Gold watched silently as Belle frantically grabbed a towel and began to clean the floor. He was used to people acting foolishly in front of him and normally it annoyed him; however, he didn't find Belle's behavior off putting, instead he found it somewhat endearing.

"Oh no," Belle said dejectedly picking up the cup and noticing a missing piece. "It's chipped."

Standing up Belle held up the broken piece of china, her bottom lip shook as tears welled in her eyes.

"It's just a cup," Gold replied stepping aside to grab another cup for coffee. As he poured, Gold noticed the thickness of the liquid and knew he shouldn't drink it. Nevertheless, curiosity got the best of him and he took a sip. The moment the coffee entered his mouth Gold's face curled up in disgust. His throat fought his initial attempts to swallow the beverage but eventually conceded defeat.

"It's not good, is it?"

"What did you _do_? Haven't you made coffee before?" Gold asked drinking a large glass of water to redeem his tastebuds.

"I don't drink coffee. I drink tea," Belle explained walking over to her belongings. "I have some with me. I can make you some."

****"Tea it is," Gold conceded shaking his head. "I'll assume you can handle boiling water. Be quick. You have a lot of work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Gold stood pensively staring at the equations on his board when he heard light footsteps outside his door, a slight clink on the ground and then the footsteps retracting.

"Two o'clock already," he muttered to himself closing the cap on his marker.

He never asked Belle to make him lunch. He had stopped eating during the day years ago. It was his habit to work until his eyes went cross and he called it a night. His new assistant took notice of his missed meals and decided to set lunch outside of his laboratory door at exactly two o'clock. The first few times she knocked gently to let him know there was something waiting for him but she never bothered him or said a word. The meal was always simple: a sandwich, a piece of fruit and, occasionally, a sweet she picked up on her way over from school.

Gold went to the door and picked up his tray. Grilled cheese with a pickle and a large iced tea. It was his new favorite beverage. After decades of drinking coffee he was surprised at how easily he transitioned to tea. The kitchen was not fully stocked with an array of flavors and Belle made sure a fresh pitcher was in the fridge at all times.

After a couple bites from his sandwich Gold went back to work on his board; however, the numbers started to blur as his mind wander to the young woman downstairs. Gold expected Belle would be competent when he offered her the position but he never expected her to exceed expectations. She surprised him.

Belle organized his life in ways he did not anticipate. She managed his schedule with such precision that for the first time he depended on someone else to tell him where to be and when. She coordinated with the Manhattan office, reviewed memos and reports so that he only spent time on those with merit. Her effectiveness allowed Gold to focus on research and limit the time he spent on the mundane business tasks he abhorred.

As if that were not enough, Belle continued to work on her initial project of cataloging everything he kept in the warehouse. Gold tried to ignore it but he could hardly help but feel a twinge of guilt. It was not a fun project. He asked her to go through hundreds of boxes filled with material and documents that had been untouched for years. Belle spent hours downstairs and never complained, nor did she ask for assistance; although, he knew Jefferson provided her with some on occasion.

Gold checked the clock and contemplated going for a walk. As he finished his tea he decided he could use the fresh air and wondered if Belle couldn't use the same. Leaving his lab Gold went downstairs to search the large crowded storage area for Belle. The facility was darker than he remembered and cloudy fall days kept the natural light at bay. He made a mental note to have someone come down and improve the lighting.

"Belle," he called walking down an empty aisle. As he turned down the next he noticed the shelf begin to shake, looking up he saw that Belle had climbed five feet off the ground and was about to lose her footing. Rushing over to her, Gold caught her in mid air.

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed stunned to find herself in Gold's arms.

Gold froze as he looked into Belle's eyes and found himself momentarily lost in the sea of blue.

"Try not to kill yourself," Gold said suddenly dropping her to her feet. "You're not an official employee; therefore you don't qualify for workmans comp. And you haven't worked off that five hundred thousand dollars yet."

"I'll keep that in mind." Belle chuckled and shook her head at his statement as she brushed dust off her skirt. "What are you doing down here Mr. Gold?"

Belle looked at him curiously and tried to read his face. He never came to the warehouse. Whenever she had questions she'd bring them up at the end of the day. They went over his schedule in the morning and she knew he intended to be in the lab until the evening. She smiled and bit her lip to suppress a grin as she noticed he appeared nervous.

"I'm going to stretch my legs. I thought I'd see if you would care to go for a walk," Gold replied casually, doing his best to ignore her teasing glance.

"Sounds lovely. We can go get some cookies from Jacques Torres."

"Okay."

The walk to the store was quiet but it was a peaceful silence. Belle took in the fresh air and admired the changing leaves while Gold admired Belle. They each selected a cookie at the store and went to the park.

"We should have bought milk," Belle said as they sat on a park bench and watched boats sailing on the river.

"Milk with cookies is staple," Gold agreed holding up the treat before taking a bite. "How is school?"

Belle glanced skeptically at Gold to see if he was serious. In her weeks of service he had never once asked about her life.

"It's good."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Children's literature and a cataloging class. The lit class is fun. I'm working on a paper about fairy tales and who doesn't love fairytales?" Belle asked rhetorically as she turned slightly towards Gold and smiled. "The cataloging class is... informative. I'm using the storage room as a case study," Belle sheepishly admitted.

"Good. I'm glad you find it useful." Gold kept his eyes forward and did not notice her expression of guilt, he was too distracted by his own relief that her work downstairs was not as bad as he feared. "Your schedule is satisfactory?"

"Yes," Belle said slowly unprepared for his questions.

"You have time to go out with friends?" he continued, his tone dry and professional.

"Yes," Belle said again peeking at Gold to try and determine his motive.

"Good," Gold replied satisfied. "Let's go back. I need you to go over some numbers for me, I've been looking at them too long."

****Belle watched in confusion as Gold abruptly stood up and proceeded to leave; although he walked slowly and waited for her to catch up. Belle opened her mouth to speak but indecisively closed it. Shaking her head to recover from the odd conversation, she decided there was no explaining Mr. Gold and walked briskly to catch up with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle sat at the bar and absentmindedly ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass. She mentally kicked herself for expecting anything other than an evening at Radegast Hall & Biergarten. When Gaston suggested they stop in for a quick drink before dinner she foolishly believed him. As she watched him play darts, drink beer and rough house with his friends across the room she wondered how they ended up here.

It was an unlikely pairing: the quiet bookworm and the popular jock. They went to the same school since they were six but she doubted he ever noticed her. She never had special interest in him but he was impossible to ignore.

They were in the same English class sophomore year when his mom was diagnosed with cancer. As it usually is, it was unexpected and he didn't know how to react. At first he ignored it but she got sick quickly and it became too much. Gaston had a big personality and didn't take much seriously,neither did his friends. The other kids didn't know how to react and drifted away. Belle saw Gaston was having a hard time and invited him to eat lunch with her one day. It was quiet, but he needed quiet. He joined her again the next day and the day after. Finally he started to open up. He told her his mom had stage IV cancer. His dad couldn't handle it and was taking his anger out on him. He didn't get physical but he yelled a lot. Gaston preferred his father yelled at him than his younger sisters. He worried about them and how they'd get on without a mom. He was older and a boy - girls needed their mothers.

They started to spend a lot of time together. Belle would go to the hospital with him to visit his mom and helped him watch his sisters. She'd take them to the library and have adventures in the park. It helped Gaston to have someone to depend on, especially when his mother passed and Belle was by his side at the funeral.

Senior year was different. Gaston's dad got a girlfriend, things at home calmed down and he could finally relax. He started to play football again and go to parties. Belle went with him sometimes but she preferred to stay at home. She watched as other girls flirted with Gaston and tried to get him to take them on dates. She took pride and comfort in the fact that Gaston was faithful. For all their differences, they were committed. They had been through too much not to be.

They were going to different colleges. Belle would stay at home and go to Columbia and Gaston would play football at Syracuse. Practical and level headed Belle decided they should break-up. He'd inevitably be a football star and have all kinds of girls throwing themselves at him. Gaston insisted she was the one and gave her a promise ring as proof. They spent the first few weeks of the summer together but then he had to leave and she started school early.

The first year was hard. Everything Belle predicted came true but he begged for her forgiveness and she gave him another chance. The second year, didn't start any better but then he got hurt. He came home for the rest of the year and went to school at Brooklyn College. He decided to be serious and fully commit to their relationship. Things went really well until he started to feel better and talked to his coach at Syracuse.

This time Belle couldn't wait. She was happy for him but she would not risk her heart another time. They stayed friends and every now and then considered giving their relationship another chance but every time the things that kept them together seemed farther away, while the things that kept them apart were increasingly clear.

"Belle!"

Belle was forced from her thoughts as she heard her friend, Ruby, enthusiastically greet her from across the bar. Ruby made her way through the crowd, capturing the attention of every man (and some women) on the way. The bright red streaks in her hair did not attract stares as much as her hot red mini dress and spiked stilettos.

"Hey Ruby," Belle said standing to give her a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!" she exclaimed taking the vacant seat next to Belle.

"Neither did I," Belle ruefully admitted as she forced a smile.

"The Dark One finally let you go?" Ruby teased as she waved down the bartender for another beer.

"He's not -" Belle stopped and sucked in her lips. She promised herself she would not talk about work and she was determined to see it through. "I'm on a date."

"Gaston?" Ruby guessed craning her neck to catch sight of him. "Where is he?"

"Playing darts over there," Belle replied nodding her head towards the other side of the room.

"Things aren't going well?" Ruby observed a note of disappointment ringing in her voice. She'd known Belle for a long time and always hoped things would work out with her and Gaston.

"It is what it is - what it has been for a long time now," Belle conceded as she watched him celebrate another winning round. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"What?!" Ruby protested pulling on Belle's arm as she stood up. "Forget Gaston. Hang with me. I haven't seen you in forever."

"We'll get lunch this week. You name the day and place - my treat," Belle said going through her purse she pulled out some money and handed it to Ruby. "Can you give this to the bartender for me?"

"Sure, Ruby replied reluctantly accepting the cash. "I'm holding you to lunch."

"I'm counting on it," Belle called back as she made her way to Gaston.

"Belle! There you are," Gaston greeted. He tried to pull her into him but was met with resistance.

"I have go."

"Go?" he repeated stunned. "No. Come on, I'm done. We just finished. Let's go for dinner."

"I can't. I have to work. You stay. Have fun," Belle insisted giving him the best smile she could.

Running his hand through his hair, Gaston took a deep breath and shook his head before conceding defeat. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"It was good to see you."

"I'm still in town for few days. You promised the girls you'd come over."

"I will," Belle promised nodding her head. "Sunday dinner."

"Good." Gaston pulled Belle in for a hug and kissed her head. "I love you Babe."

"I know." Belle whispered fighting the lump in her throat. "Now go kick some ass. I'll see you later."

Ideally, Belle would have gone home and to bed but she knew her father would ask why she was home early. She didn't want to talk about her night or Gaston. She needed a distraction and since she was already in Brooklyn she decided to go to Gold's. Belle decided to take a cab and gave herself permission to cry for the duration of the trip.

"What are you doing here?" Gold asked curiously as Belle entered his apartment. He peeked his head out of the kitchen at the sound of the door but then continued with his task.

"I came to work. I didn't think you'd be here. I thought you were at dinner with your sister," Belle replied embarrassed to interrupt his evening.

"I make sure to keep those visits as short as possible. Would you like tea?" Gold called out to her from the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to interrupt -"

"Don't be silly -" Gold replied entering the room. "You're dressed up," he observed admiring Belle's dark floral dress.

Gold looked at her from the ground up and when he saw Belle's face he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. He set down his cup and made his way towards her.

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

"No," Belle insisted quickly brushing her eyes to erase any the indication of tears. "No. I just - it's been a long night. There are some reports to look over and mail I thought I'd take care of it now but I can do it later. Good night Mr. Gold."

"Belle," Gold called after her as she turned to leave. "You don't have to leave. Your stuff is in the dining room, go work."

Belle nodded her head affirmingly but didn't say a word as she went to her makeshift office. Grateful for a distraction she soon found herself feeling better. Her mood lightened more after Gold put on jazz music and she was able to fully escape from her thoughts.

"You have an invitation to a masquerade ball at the Met. How should I respond?" Belle asked joining Gold in the living room.

"I will be attending," he replied setting down the newspaper. "Would you like to go?"

"To the ball?"

"Yes. Jefferson will be there."

"Really?" Belle asked surprised as she looked at the costly ticket price listed on the invitation.

"His wife, Alice, is a fashion designer and enjoys it. He gets tickets every year as part of his salary."

"I'm not an employee remember?" Belle teased with a small smile.

"Very true, you'd be my date."

"Date?"

"Business date," Gold clarified. He crossed his leg and rested his hand on his calf in an attempt to control his nerves. He could not remember the last time he asked a woman on a date and he had not expected to do so this evening.

Belle bit her lip as she contemplated his offer. Looking at the table she suddenly noticed that was drinking his tea out of the chipped cup.

"Why are you using a broken cup?"

"It's not broken," Gold said picking it up. "I like it better this way. The string from the tea bag sits nicely in the crevice. You don't have to go to the party Belle."

Belle lifted her head to face Gold and noticed a look of disappointment on his face. "I want to go. I'd like to very much."

"Ok,"Gold replied with an awkward smile. "What are you reading?"

"Your mail?" Belle's face scrunched up in confusion at his question.

"No. What book do you have with you? I know you carry one in your purse - I suspect even on dinner dates."

"Oh." Belle blushed at Gold's accurate prediction. "Pride and Prejudice. Have you read it?"

"I don't read much fiction," Gold confessed placing his hand over his chin. He looked up at Belle and contemplated his next words. Taking a deep, subtle breath he continued, "Why don't you read to me? If you'd like to ofcourse. It's Friday night. You shouldn't be working."

Belle stood in awe at his request. Looking deep into his eyes she suppressed a grin. He was nervous. It was obvious. It was kind.

"You're not who I thought you were," Belle noted walking over to her bag and pulling out her book. "You want people to think you're harsh and scary but really you're a good person. I'm glad."

Belle didn't wait for Gold to respond. Instead she took a seat on the other side of the couch, put her feet up towards his direction and began to read.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife..."


	6. Chapter 6

"You look incredible!" Ruby declared admiring Belle as she playfully spun around her living room.

"Alice did an amazing job. I feel like a princess."

Belle grinned as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her attention away from the mirror. The yellow-gold ball gown was elegant but simple. Almost plain with the exception of the embroidered neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. It was more than she could have hoped for. When Belle accepted Gold's invitation to the Met, she worried about what she might wear but Jefferson came to the rescue and offered his wife's services. Belle left all the decision making to Alice and she wasn't disappointed with the results.

Belle spent the day with Ruby preparing for the masquerade. Her friend came over to help with her hair and makeup. Belle started out apprehensive about her Ruby's work given their vastly different tastes; however, she was very happy with the finished product. Her hair was curled and partially pulled back. The makeup was subtle with a bit of sparkle.

"You're going to steal the show."

"No, but I think it will be fun," Belle admitted lifting her dress so Ruby could help her with her shoes. "It's like a fairytale-"

"Which one? Beauty and the Beast?" Ruby teased standing up and plopping down on the couch.

"Don't call him that. He's nothing like the papers make him out to be. He's sweet."

"Do you like him?" Ruby gasped anxious for details.

"No!" Belle shot back quickly her cheeks turning crimson at the thought. "He's my boss."

"I've dated plenty of bosses."

"Look how well that's turned out," Belle replied rolling her eyes. "I don't like Mr. Gold - not like that. He doesn't like me either. He doesn't like anyone really," she noted unconsciously verbalizing her thoughts. As she looked up at Ruby's curious gaze, Belle shrugged. "He tolerates people more than anything I think. Regardless, this is a work function."

"Sure it is. Hey is that your ride?" Ruby asked peering out the window and catching sight of a private car.

"It is. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Belle carefully made her way downstairs holding up her ballgown and trying not to trip. Ruby followed close behind with Belle's purse and the mask they decorated in the morning.

"You know, you're suppose to wear a costume," Belle teased Jefferson once outside of her apartment.

His signature top hat was a bit taller with fabric wrapped around its base holding a piece of paper, which upon closer examination proved to be the tickets. He wore a bright orange ruffled shirt, green vest, and black leather pants.

"Funny lady," Jefferson replied with a tilt of his head and a grin. "You must be Ruby."

"I am indeed. You're pretty cute," Ruby observed leaning against the porch railing.

"He's married!" Belle exclaimed whipping around to give her friend a look of disapproval.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a compliment."

"Where's Alice?" Belle asked shaking her head and returning her attention to Jefferson. "Isn't she coming?"

"Ofcourse!" Jefferson replied appalled by the very suggestion. "She's getting ready at the Carlyle. She spent all day with Gold and is a little behind on herself. We better get going in case she needs help."

"Aren't you taking me to the Met?" Belle asked puzzled by the change in plans.

"He wants you to meet him at the hotel."

Belle could tell he was hiding something from her but she didn't know what. "What aren't you telling me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jefferson replied opening the car door. "Now come on."

"Alright," Belle said leerily, turning to grab her things from Ruby. "Thanks for the help. I'll give you the full report in the morning."

"You better," Ruby said giving Belle a quick hug. "I want to know every detail."

It was a short drive across through the park to the Carlyle. Belle had passed the hotel a million times but had never been inside. Normally she would have felt underdressed at such a nice hotel. Now she felt overdressed and grateful to have Jefferson by her side. While Belle's formal attire made her feel self conscious, Jefferson relished in the attention his eclectic outfit attracted.

"That's for you," Jefferson noted opening the door to Gold's suite. "I'll be across the hall. Let me know when you're ready."

"Alright," Belle replied raising her eyebrow as he left her alone - he was definitely hiding something.

Belle cautiously entered the room and was surprised to find that it was empty. Closing the door behind her she suddenly heard a familiar voice but an unusual tone.

"Hello, Dearie."

"Oh my - Gold," Belle gasped, turning around to find her boss outfitted in an elaborate black leather costume. "Mr. Gold what _are_ you wearing?"

"You like?" Gold asked gleefully tapping his fingers together and clicking his tongue to reveal hideous prosthetic teeth.

"I'm speechless," Belle replied her mouth open in disbelief. She walked over to inspect him closer. Unable to resist, she reached out and touched his scaly skin before quickly pulling back her hand. "How long did this take you?"

"Ah, ah ah," Gold warned holding up his finger to her. "The Dark One never reveals his secrets."

"Oh," Belle said nodding her head seriously. "Of course."

"What are you wearing to the ball?" Gold asked turning towards an adjoining room.

"This," Belle replied with confusion as she looked down at her ballgown.

"It's a masquerade. You're suppose to wear a disguise," he explained returning to the room with something hidden behind his back. "Belle of the ball is a little obvious don't you think?"

"I didn't know it was going to be so elaborate," Belle replied carefully watching his movements to see what he was up to. "I have a mask."

Belle held up the traditional masquerade mask she made to match her dress. It was yellow gold with sparkling golden sequence. Gold circled her carefully and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Insufficient. Try this," he said holding out a square box.

Belle accepted the item and tried not to be too eager. When she opened the box and saw a elaborate diamond necklace she almost dropped it.

"Be careful," Gold warned, a glint of pleasure sneaking from behind his reptilian contact lenses. As Belle stood speechless admiring the jewelry he took the box and removed the necklace. "Turn around."

Obediently, Belle turned and moved her hair to the side as Gold placed the cool diamonds across her collarbone. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as his warm breath hit her skin. The performance he was putting on for the evening suddenly stopped as she felt a man and not a character behind her. Closing her eyes briefly, Belle took a deep breath and waited.

"Finally." Gold pulled away and returned to his show, slapping his hands together satisfactorily. "You can't hide that smile behind that little mask. But you certainly can't afford that necklace - so tonight you can pretend you're rich."

Belle laughed as she placed her hand over the diamonds and finally understood his gesture and his compliment.

"Thank you. I'll be very careful," Belle promised.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, their arrival at the Met was met with feverish attention and lots of flashing lights. Gold tended to attract media coverage at events but tonight he was a spectacle. It was Belle's first public outing and she was grateful that he remained close. Gold stood briefly for photographers and ignored request for solo pictures. Belle felt guilty and tried to slink aside but was stopped by Gold's hand grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to him.

"Ah ah ah, Dearie. We have a deal - you're my date," he reminded waving his finger at her.

Belle smiled at Gold and briefly forgot the aggressive paparazzi. They stood for a couple more pictures before Gold guided Belle inside of the building. The museum looked like Wonderland. Everywhere she turned there were men and women in elaborate costumes. She'd seen pictures of similar events but it was nothing like the experience.

As Belle stood in awe of her surroundings, Gold relished at the stares of strangers. Some knew who he was and others wondered but no one dared to approach him and that was all he wanted. Gold watched the crowd for familiar faces and two unmistakable ones made their way towards him.

"Hello Gold," the man with heavy eyeliner and a hook greeted with a sly self-satisfying grin.

"Killian Jones," Gold hissed his personna dropped for a brief moment but he quickly reverted to a terse high pitch. "I see you've officially conceded your likability rating Senator Mills," he sardonically observed taking in the elaborate floor length, high collared jacket Regina wore over a skin tight red velvet dress. "For a woman concerned about her reputation one would think you'd consider less unsavory companionship and perhaps more modest attire."

"I'll have you know this was designed by Sarah Burton, a protege of Alexander McQueen-"

"Ahhhh, Evil Queen chic - _very_ fancy."

"And what are you supposed to be? A lizard," Regina shot back glaring at her uncle.

"He's a crocodile, Darling," Killian replied toying with his hook.

"Wrong and wrong again," Gold said pointing his finger to each of his companions. "I'm your worst nightmare"

Exchanging a look of disgust with Killian, Regina's attention slowly turned to Belle. "I take it your are his Golden groupie?"

Belle recoiled at Regina's retort, uncomfortable with sparing she preferred to be ignored.

"She's a lady. I wouldn't expect you'd be able to recognize that. Come Belle," Gold said holding up his hand and bowing his head in her direction. "Let's dance."

Belle happily took Gold's hand, grateful to be spared from Regina's attacks. Standing at the edge of the evening's ballroom, Belle watched in awe at the couples dancing to the waltz. She had read books about dance but she never had the opportunity to practice and she cringed at the thought of trying in front of hundreds of strangers.

"Follow my lead," Gold instructed leading her on the the floor. He guided her seamlessly across the dance floor, quietly counting the steps for her and holding her body close against his in an attempt to keep her eyes from watching her feet. "You're doing fine."

Belle looked up in pleasant surprise as Gold reassured her with his normal voice. "I have a good partner."

Gold accepted the compliment and continued to move across the dance floor before he decided to speak. "I know I didn't say it earlier but you look beau-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gold. We need to talk to you."

Belle paused, surprisingly disappointed by the interruption. She turned her head and immediately recognized the woman from the newspaper, Snow Mills. Her typically short black hair was obviously lengthened with extension and flowed freely against her shoulders. She wore a stunning white feathered white dress, long gloves and an array of diamond jewelry. Although, she did not recognized him, Belle guessed that the man with her was her fiancee, David. He wore a red coat and had a shining sword strapped to his side.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Gold briskly snapped doing his best to focus on the music and continued to lead Belle through the dance.

"It's important," David said. "It's about Regina."

"It's alright." Belle stopped moving and pulled away from Gold. "I want to find Alice. She hasn't seen me in the dress. I'll find you later."

"What do you want?" Gold asked his voice dripping with irritation as he walked off the dance floor and towards the bar.

"We want your help. Regina has broken campaign contribution laws. We know you have the information we need to give the Federal Election Committee to have her indicted," Snow explained desperately garnering for his attention.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because if we can get to Regina we'll get to Cora," David interrupted standing in front of Gold. "Your entire company is built off the money she stole from Snow's father."

"If she did that, why would I want to hurt her?" Gold asked confused by Charming's logic.

"Cora is dangerous," Snow replied in a sharp whisper. "You know it. Whatever Regina is doing or has done, it always comes back to Cora. Your company was built on quicksand and it's only a matter of time before she betrays you."

Gold attention to Snow and David wandered as his eyes drifted to the ornately dressed woman entering the ballroom. All eyes turned at her arrival and the crowd applauded at her entrance. Her dress billowing red dress forced short deliberate steps as she made her way through the crowd. She appeared graceful but calculated, purposefully removing and replacing her mask to insure everyone paid their respects to the event chairwoman.

"You know you can not trust her," Snow reminded coldly as she glanced cautiously over her shoulder. "She wants power and she'll take it from anyone and at any price."

"Let's go," David said gently pulling on Snow's arm, watching apprehensively as the woman in red made her way towards them. "We'll find another way."

Gold remained in his spot once Snow and David left. He finished his drink and handed it off to a passing waiter, steeling himself for his sister's visit. As he waited, Gold found Belle in the crowd across the room and his lips curled slightly into a smile.

"My dear baby brother. How are you Darling? You look well," Cora greeted barely looking at Gold's attire. "Did I see you talking to Snow?"

"I don't know what you saw, Dearie."

"I don't know how she got in here. I made it clear she was not welcomed. I'll have to speak with the guards," Cora said turning slightly and taking note that his attention was elsewhere. "I hear you brought a companion? Where is she?"

"Stay away from her," Gold warned sharply his eyes flashing at the mention of Belle.

"Now, now," Cora replied amused by his strong reaction. "Have I suddenly found your weakness?"

"Who is Gold talking to?" Belle asked eager to learn the names behind the masks.

"Cora." Jefferson replied firmly, a dark look replacing his normally playful demeanor.

"Gold's sister Cora?" Belle looked at Jefferson and Alice and noticed the light jovial mood from moments earlier suddenly disappeared. "What is it?"

"She's heartless," Alice replied taking Jefferson's hand. "Avoid her if you can Belle. She's a dangerous woman."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing?"

Gold cringed at the sound of Christmas music that greeted him when he entered the apartment. Shaking his head in despair he made his way through the living room stepping over a container labeled 'x-mas', empty boxes of stringed lights and piles of discarded tissue paper along the way. He paused for a minute and stared at the six and a half foot pine tree that stood in his livingroom before continuing to the kitchen.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Belle asked disappointed by his unexpected arrival. "We wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised," Gold assured from the other room. "Any chance you picked up food when you grabbed that tree?"

Belle winced at the reminder she was suppose to go to order groceries. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to see it was almost four. She hadn't intended to spend the day with Christmas decorations but after her early morning discovery in the storage room, she felt inspired. It seemed to her that Gold's corner of the city was the only place untouched by the holiday spirit. She loved Christmas and was anxious to spread some cheer to her often irritable boss.

Belle was further encouraged in her plan when she went to solite Jefferson's assistance and learned that he would have Grace for the day. She could think of nothing more enjoyable than preparing for the holiday. They spent the morning singing carols while searching for perfect Christmas pine, pillaged the finds from the warehouse and made a quick trip to the store to pick up additional lights and ornaments. She'd become so distracted by all the things she wanted to do, she completely forgot about the things she was suppose to accomplish.

"There are snacks," Belle suggested placing one last bulb on the tree.

"I have popcorn," a small voice chimed in from couch.

"Hello Grace," Gold greeted returning to the living. "What are you doing here?"

Gold looked curiously to his driver before returning his attention to the little girl with a large bowl of popcorn and string.

"She's getting over an ear infection/cold thing and Alice couldn't get off work."

"Do you want popcorn?" Grace innocently offered holding up a small fistful.

"Not from you Dearie," Gold said patting her gently on the head before sitting down next to her. "You may keep your germs. Did you help pick out this monstrosity?" he asked pointing towards the heavily decorated tree.

Grace turned crimson at Gold's attention and shyly shook her head affirmatively.

"And I imagine this popcorn is for the tree? Or are you feeding my couch?" Gold asked looking down at the crumbs that filled the crevices of furniture.

Belle discreetly watched Gold talk to Grace and was surprised at how natural he was with her. Catching Jefferson's eye she wordlessly wondered if he thought the scene as odd as she did but he merely shrugged in response.

"Mommy says all trees need popcorn and fairy string. She says it's Santa's favorite." Grace told Gold before sneezing and knocking popcorn out of the bowl and onto the floor.

"I'm not sure how I feel about fairies or their string but perhaps some magic would come in handy to clean this place up," Gold said bending over to gather the loose popcorn. "Is this your rabbit?"

"Yes!" Grace cried anxiously grabbing her doll from his hand. "Mr. Rabbit what are you doing there?"

Jefferson watched as Grace knocked over the bowl of popcorn again and made his way over to pick her up.

"Come on kiddo, you're a disaster. Let's get you home. Belle I'll come back later and move the empty boxes," Jefferson said swinging Grace over his shoulders. "Say goodbye Gracie."

"Bye bye," she waving both arms in the arm.

"Bye bye Dearie."

"Don't worry, I'll clean up the mess," Belle assured helping Gold collect crumbs after Jefferson left. "And I'll order groceries."

"It's fine. I'm not particularly hungry, I just needed to get out of the lab. I can't get this equation to the next level-"

"I'm glad you bring this up," Belle interrupted eagerly going to the dining room and grabbing a pile of folders.

"What's this?" Gold skeptically accepted the documents and opened the top file. "Resumes?"

"Prospective fellows. You need a second pair of eyes - someone to challenge you. I can identify inconsistencies in your work but I don't know if it's right or not. You need a jolt - someone to tell you the wrong thing so you can figure out what's right," Belle said carefully selling her idea. "Since you insist there is no one sufficient at R&D, I decided to try fresh blood. I've thoroughly evaluated all the candidates and I think anyone of them would meet your standard."

"I doubt that very much," Gold replied shaking his head and setting down the pile.

"Don't you trust me?" Belle paused suddenly uncomfortable with her own question.

"I'll consider it."

"Ok," Belle said taken aback by his response. "Do you mind the decorations? I found them downstairs and I thought this place could use a little holiday cheer. I can take it down if you hate it."

Gold looked around the room at the garland on the curtains, knick knacks on the table and decorated Christmas tree. He did hate it but he couldn't bring himself to disappoint Belle.

"There's no need to that Belle. I'll get use to it."

"Ok," Belle beamed, pleased the decorations would stay.

Gold flipped through a couple of files on the table unimpressed by the prospective candidates Belle collected. Eager for a distraction his eyes wandered to a box on the table labeled 'Christmas'. It was older than the other boxes and he recognized the handwriting as his own.

Belle watched as Gold began to search the contents of the box. "I found that downstairs awhile ago. I set it aside and didn't remember it until this afternoon. There are stockings and homemade ornaments from your son..." Belle said cautiously. She knew Gold had a son but he never discussed him. After witnessing how natural he was with Grace Belle was especially intrigued about his relationship with his own child. "Is he coming home for the holiday?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Oh."

"It's complicated," Gold picked up a toy ornament with the words 'World's Greatest Dad' printed on it. "Maybe it's not. He hates he me and refuses my calls. He thinks I'm as dark as everyone says I am - perhaps he's right."

Belle stood and watched Gold stare at the ornament. She could tell that he was light years away in his own thoughts and she dare not move in fear that she would disrupt him.

"You can go Belle," Gold said not turning around. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

It was Christmas Eve and Belle had spent the day working at Gold's apartment. She did not have to be there but she wanted to be. She hated the thought of anyone being alone on the holiday, especially Gold. She knew he had to be lonely even though he would never admit it and adamantly refused all her invitations to join her family for Christmas dinner. Belle briefly considered contacting his son but thought better of it and decided she would simply spend Christmas Eve with him.

Belle couldn't help but feel that he appreciated her gesture. Gold left the lab early in the afternoon and helped her go through mail and reports. After she told him she was going to stick around, he made a fancy meal for them to share. Belle felt embarrassed eating his gourmet meal because she only ever served simple lunches and she made a mental note to learn some recipes in the new year.

Once dinner was over and the dishes were done, Belle decided it was time for her to leave. She couldn't stay there indefinitely and had run out of things to keep her busy.

"Before you leave, I need your help with something," Gold said picking up a key off the table.

"Ok."

Belle set down her coat and bag before she followed Gold across the hall. She expected him to go to the lab but was surprised when he walked to the other door. When she first started working for him she was often curious about the mysterious door; however, as time passed she began to take the door for granted as a decorative element and not unknown space. Now that she was finally going to learn what was kept there she was excited.

Gold walked into the room but didn't turn on the lights. Belle followed cautiously, holding out her hands to keep from hitting an unknown object.

"Lights." Gold spoke and the room immediately illuminated to reveal an office.

The walls were lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Two large chairs sat in the back of the room next to a large french doors that opened out onto an open deck. A large cherry wood desk had an impressive computer and a mail basket she recognized as her own from the dining room. Two additional chairs were on the opposite side of the desk and behind them a large coffee table and sofa.

"Did you do this for me?" Belle asked immediately drawn to the books on the shelves, nearly too stunned to speak.

"I did it to get my dining room back."

"There are so many books."

"The decorator suggested it - for aesthetic reasons," Gold shrugged and watched Belle flip through the pages of a novel. "You still have to work."

Belle smiled at his obvious front and grabbed another book before heading to the couch. When she sat down she noticed a large wrapped package on the table. "Is this for me too?"

"Yes," Gold replied nervously sitting down to watched her open the gift.

Belle carefully removed the wrapping and gasped at the sight of a leather bound book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' embossed in gold on the cover.

"I know your class is over but I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful." Belle traced her hands on the cover before setting the book aside to lean over and wrapping her arms around Gold. "I love it. Thank you."

Gold sat awkwardly in the embrace uncertain at what to do. He was quickly spared of the concern when Belle pulled back and returned her attention to her gift.

"Now I feel silly for only getting you a card and Scottish candy," she halfheartedly groaned, her focus almost entirely absorbed in her book. "Look at all these stories! Can we read one?"

"Certainly."

"Any requests?".

"Whatever you wish Dearie."

"Cinderella. A true classic," she said assuming her tradition position on the couch. "The wife of a rich man fell sick..."

* * *

"He advanced toward it, and as he approached, Rapunzel recognized him, and crying, threw her arms around his neck. Two of her tears fell into his eyes, and they became clear once again, and he could see as well as before. He led her into his kingdom, where he was received with joy, and for a long time they lived happily and satisfied." Belle closed the book at the end of the story and when she glanced up at Gold and saw that he was watching her. "May I ask you something?"

Gold's look of wonder was changed to one of suspicious at Belle's question. He found that she had stopped asking him questions and contented herself with telling him things a long time ago. The idea that even she would have reservation about asking him a question made him very cautious. "Yes."

"What's your name?" Belle bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Gold."

"Your _first_ name," she pressed her eyes gleaming with expectation.

Gold turned to look at Belle a smile creeping across his face at her obviously excitement. His eyes moved from hers down to the book in her lap. "I'll give you three guesses."

Belle sat puzzled by his response and contemplated the meaning of his answer. Following his gaze to the book she suddenly understood his riddle.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle exclaimed with delight. "Your name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"That it is Dearie," Gold replied smiling at her joy.

"However, did you get that name? I like it but it is awfully unusual."

"My mother was an actress. She played the maidan in the stage performance. It was very special to her and so that is what she named me."

"That's so sweet. Rumpelstiltskin. That's what I'll call you," Belle decided setting down her book. "Would you mind?"

"If it pleases you," Gold replied standing up and heading across the hall. "Come. It's late and you should get home. It's nearly Christmas."

"I didn't notice the time," Belle looking up at the clock. "You didn't have to listen to me read so many stories. I can go on forever."

"I enjoyed it," Gold assured waiting for her in the doorway as she collected her things.

"You're sure you won't come over for Christmas dinner? It will be a small group. My father, aunt and uncle. I'm not cooking so it will be more than cold sandwiches."

"I am sure," Gold backed up slightly so she could get by and was taken aback when she remained standing in front of him. "What is it?"

"Mistletoe," Belle said pointing up with a small smile.

"So it is," Gold agreed following her gaze. When he looked down Gold found Belle's lips on his. Caught off guard he momentarily froze before returning the kiss. It was short but very sweet.

"Merry Christmas, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Merry Christmas, Belle."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he?" Gold demanded storming Belle's office.

Belle ignored his theatrics and continued to focus on her work. "He said there was an emergency at home and needed to leave."

"You let him go!" Gold exclaim incredulously. "You know he works for ME! And for that matter so do you!"

"You were on a conference call. It was an _emergency_ and he asked if it would be alright. I said yes."

"Do you know what day today is?"

"Sunday."

"No Dearie. It isn't Sunday. It's _Superbowl_ Sunday. The Giants v. Jets - perhaps you read about them in one of your little books. Your little Robin Hood doesn't have a family emergency - he's watching a football game."

"It's Robin Sherwood. And he seemed quite sincere in his request," Belle replied finally setting down her papers to look at up him.

"Do you realize he asked me two weeks ago to have the evening off?"

"And you told him no?!" Belle asked appalled that Gold would be so thoughtless.

"Yes!" Gold exclaimed annoyed by Belle's disinterest in his concern and unwilling to be made the bad guy in this conversation. "He has a job. When I work he works-"

"He has to have a life too."

"He can have all the life he wants because he's fired."

"Fired?!" Belle repeated in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"I am Dearie. And you're coming with me," Gold announced turning around and heading across the hall.

"With you where?"

"To - to -" Gold stopped tossed his hand in the air. "Where does he live?"

"You're going to fire him _tonight_?"

"We'll see how much he enjoys his game now," Gold mumbled picking up the phone. "Jefferson - I want you to take me to Mr. Sherwood."

Belle watched speechless as Gold placed the call to Jefferson, amazed that he was seriously considering a trip to Harlem for the sear purpose of firing a fellow.

"You do realize this is perfectly insane. What is wrong with you Rumple?" Belle asked sincerely reaching out and grabbing his arm. "You've been in a horrible mood for weeks."

Gold froze at the touch of Belle's hand on his body. He looked at her pure blue eyes and almost consider cancelling the trip; instead he shook her hand off his arm. He had been in a bad mood for weeks. Before the holiday he found he had a difficult time keeping Belle off his mind. After their kiss, he found it impossible. Particularly as she taken to call him Rumple oppose to Gold. He wanted her but he remained determined to resist every urge. Love was weakness and he had enough experience with weakness.

"Jefferson will be downstairs soon. Grab your things."

* * *

"What exactly is your plan here?" Belle asked as they approached Robin's Harlem neighborhood. "You're not really going to knock on his door and fire him? What if he isn't there?"

"I'm sure he isn't. And that's the point."

"This isn't about Robin at all?" Belle's mouth dropped at the realization that Gold wasn't looking to punish his fellow with this trip, he was looking to punish her. "You _are_ impossible."

"Here you are," Jefferson announced pulling up to a poorly maintained five story building.

"Come on Dearie."

Belle reluctantly followed Gold out of the car and up the walkway to the door. The streets were empty and the light dusting of snow was untouched allowing for the appearance of a picturesque neighborhood.

"What's his number?"

"304." Belle rolled her eyes in frustration and looked up to see if she could identify Robin's window. She noted that most lights in the complex were on and cheers and jeers were audible through the walls.

"Mr. Sherwood this is Mr. Gold," Gold announced removing his hand from the intercom. He inspected his leather glove and noticing grime of the tip of his finger he made a mental note to have them replaced.

"Mr. Gold," Robin greeted breathlessly as he opened the door. "Miss. French? What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?" Belle asked interrupting Gold's opportunity to speak. Perspiration fell down Robin's forehead and he appeared panicked but not from his boss interrupting a football game.

"My girlfriend is in labor. Her water just broke and I can't get a cab. We thought we'd have more time. She was feeling pain earlier - I - "

Belle glared at Gold disapprovingly as Robin continued to ramble about his predicament. Gold tried to avoid her stare but could feel her eyes on him. Taking a deep breath Gold held up his hand to stop Robin from speaking.

"You can use my car. Jefferson will take you to the hospital."

* * *

"Don't you feel silly?" Belle teased playfully bumping into Gold as they walked down the street towards the subway. She waited for him to respond and when he didn't she continued. "I think you owe me."

"What do you want?"

"Big Nick's."

Gold looked at Belle uncertainly.

"An Upper West Side institution. They have great burgers."

"Do they have iced tea?"

"They have Snapple," Belle replied giggling at his obvious distrust of the restaurant. "It's close enough."

Belle watched Gold with glee as he endured the subway and the walk to the restaurant. It had been a long time since he had been forced to live life like an everyday-man and it was obvious there was no love lost. Ridged and appalled at first, even Gold recognized he was caught in an ivory tower. After witnessing a man pee in the subway, he finally gave in and decided to enjoy the evening.

"I see why you like this place. Their menu is the equivalent of a Russian novel," Gold said examining the menu. "What would you recommend?"

"I always get a burger and fries."

"Burger and fries it is," Gold declared closing the menu and pulling aside the waitress. "May we have two burgers and fries - oh and Snapple?"

"Sure thing honey," the woman replied popping her gum as she took the menus.

"Charming place."

"I thought you'd like it."

"So this is where you like eat," Gold said taking in the cramped and crowded atmosphere. "What else do you like Miss. French? You pry and plan my life and I realize I know very little about yours. Did you grow up on the Upper West Side?"

"Yes," Belle replied. "My grandparents lived here and my parents moved in with them when I was a baby."

"I didn't realized you lived with so many people. I thought it was only you and your father," Gold replied surprised by the unexpected information.

"It is. My mother was diagnosed with cancer when she was pregnant with me. She refused treatment until after I was born. She went into remission after a year but it came back sixteen months later. It was aggressive and she passed away when I was three. My grandparents - my mother's parents - helped my father with me. My grandpa died when I was seven and my grandmother when I was eighteen."

"Belle, I'm sorry - I didn't-"

"It's fine," Belle assured. She briefly rested her hand on his but had to remove it when the waitress brought the food. "When Dad had late nights we'd always come here for dinner. My mother and grandfather knew how to cook but the rest of us are hopeless. The best I can offer is sandwiches."

"They are very good sandwiches," Gold replied. He washed down his burger with Snapple and his mouth twisted at the sweetness. "This is tea?"

"Allegedly."

"Your father's research was inspired by your mother?"

"Yes. They were highschool sweethearts. She was the love of his life and he's never forgotten her," Belle said sadly reflecting on her father's lonesome life.

"I see," Gold muttered, sorry that he had brought up a painful subject. "You had a high school sweetheart too did you not?"

"I did. Gaston. His mother died of cancer when we were in high school. It's what brought us together and kept us together really. We weren't meant to be. I love Gaston but we're very different people." Belle explained pushing back a piece of stray hair. "For me, love is layered, a mystery to be uncovered..." she trailed momentarily lost in her thoughts. "What about you Rumpelstiltskin? You were married and had a son. Was she your true love."

Gold snorted at the suggestion. "No. Milah was not my true love. She was not my love at all in fact. But let's not sully our meal with talks of that. We'll save it for another day."


	10. Chapter 10

Gold's heart tightened in his chest as he stood before the duplex he'd spent a decade of his life. Painful memories enveloped him and he closed his eyes to push them from his mind. Opening them slowly, he took in his surroundings. The brick building was as he remembered with its iron wrought porch painted white and purple and white striped awning above the windows with flower pots beneath.

As hard as he tried he could not resist feeling a flicker of the joy he experienced when he found the upper level unit in East New York, Brooklyn 25 years ago. Young and in love he was eager to find a home for his young family. His former bachelor studio apartment would not be enough for his son who was set to arrive in a matter of weeks.

He'd checked every listing in the paper, walked the streets of every borough for weeks in search of the perfect home - one his meager salary could afford. Finally, when he had reached the outskirt of the city and all but given up he met Evelyn Potts. He was looking for a unit a few blocks over, the numbers in the address similar, when he knocked on the door to inquire about the upper flat. It was a hot summer day and he looked so tired and dejected that the kind woman invited him in for lemonade.

Evelyn listened to his story - he had a young pregnant wife and needed a home for his new family - and was touched by his sincerity and good intention. She told him that she was recently widowed and decided to rent the upstairs portion of her home. There was no kitchen but she was happy to share her food and her space. There was a bathroom, two bedrooms and a large sitting area that could be used for living and dining or however they chose. Gold was touched by her generosity all the more when she offered the space for what he was currently paying and told him he could use whatever furniture currently there that he liked.

Evelyn Potts had been a blessing to Gold at a time he needed it most. Scared and overwhelmed by his new responsibilities, he was grateful to have the kind support of the older woman. She provided food as promised and watched the baby when asked. She kept to herself but was always available when needed. Motherhood did not come naturally to Milah and Gold was grateful to Evelyn for providing his son a gentle hand.

As time passed Milah grew more unreliable and Gold depended on Evelyn to help him care for his son while he worked. She was the only person he could rely on but he reached a point when that was not enough. Given the opportunity to escape his life and his home he took it and left behind everything but Baelfire.

In the intervening years, Gold could not bring himself to go back; however, he made sure to send Evelyn flowers every Mother's Day as a thank you. This year when he asked Belle to order flowers, she suggested he bring them to her personally.

Belle watched Gold stand before the house and sensed his apprehension. Walking over to him, she gently squeezed his hand before handing him the flowers.

The front door was opened and through the screen he saw that everything was as it had been. Gold rang the doorbell but there was no answer. He opened the screen and cautiously made his way through the house.

"Mrs. Potts," Gold called walking through the hall to the terrace.

"My word!" Evelyn exclaimed catching sight of Gold from the deck. Quickly standing she rushed to greet him. "I don't believe my eyes. How good it is to see you! I have someone you'll love to see, come!"

Gold followed Evelyn outside and gasped at what he found.

"Baelfire."

"Isn't this a lovely surprise. My two Gold men here for a visit," Evelyn said holding out her arms to pull them together. When she looked at Gold she noticed Belle for the first time. "Hello Dear. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you. Come in - oh I know you. You're Belle. I saw your picture in the paper from the Met Ball. You looked beautiful. Rumpelstiltskin is this your girlfriend?"

Gold's attention snapped quickly from his son to Evelyn at the word girlfriend. "No, no Belle is my assistant. Belle - this is Evelyn Potts and this is my son Baelfire."

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

"It's your name. It's a good name. A strong name."

"All the good it did me," he scoffed before extending his hand to Belle. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I brought you these, Evelyn," Gold said holding out the bouquet.

"How sweet of you. Let me put these in water and I'll put on some tea. Do you drink tea Belle?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

"What a marvelous idea. Follow me," Evelyn replied looking encouragingly at both Gold and his son.

Evelyn guided Belle through the house, pointing out particularly meaningful items as they passed them on the way to the kitchen.

"See those marks there?" she asked pointing to the dents in pantry door frame. "Those are for Bae. Ever since he was a wee little baby. He stood there for me again last summer to make up for the lost time." Evelyn stared fondly at the door before opening it in search of supplied. "I hope I can find some coffee. I don't drink it myself but I know Rumple loves it. He went through three pots a night some days working on his research in the attic."

"He doesn't drink coffee, he likes tea," Belle replied picking up a pair of scissors to trim the flowers.

"My word. When did this happen?"

"Oh a few months ago. I'm hopeless in the kitchen but I can boil water."

"How sweet," Evelyn replied with a broad smile. "How long have you known Rumple? Where did you meet?"

Belle blushed at the question and avoided the hostess' glance, sensing a greater undertone to her question.

"My father presented his research to him last summer. Rumple agreed to fund the project in exchange for my service. I'm his personal secretary - arrange his schedule, review reports, return phone calls. Standard things."

"Indeed," Evelyn replied suppressing a grin as she place the tea cup on an empty tray. "What kind of research does your father do?"

"Cancer research. He's a botanist but he - we - believe he can isolate certain plant cells to create a formula that can be used to regenerate white blood cells in cancer patients."

"Very admirable. I certainly hope he is successful. My son Chris passed away as a young boy from leukemia. There have been many advancements since then but we still need that cure. Let's go check on those boys."

On their way back to the patio Belle noticed a picture of a young boy and realized it must be Mrs. Potts son. The picture was old and faded but she see he was a happy boy. Close behind she recognized a picture of Gold. He was young and his hair was shorter but he still looked like himself. Next to him stood a young woman she guessed was his wife. The woman was smiling in the picture but Belle noted that she didn't look happy and she awkwardly held a little boy in her hands.

"Now don't talk at once boys," Evelyn teased setting down a tray. "Belle told me you drink tea now. I could hardly believe it. After all my attempts to turn you."

"We do become wiser with time," Gold concluded taking a cup.

"Indeed. Now before you two got here Bae was telling me about his work in Palestine," Evelyn recapped sitting down. "I'm so proud of the work you're doing - the world could use more people like you."

"What do you do?" Belle asked curiously.

"Humanitarian work. It's a warzone out there. People profiting from the destruction of others. An utter disregard for what's right, only caring about profits and zeros at the end of checks. Right Pop?" Bae asked with a smirk. "It's always interesting to see weapons engraved with your family's name, wondering if it'll get you or someone you love next."

"Now Bae, your father does good work. Belle told me he's financing her father's cancer research."

"He could do a lot more than cure cancer if he wanted, so forgive me if I'm not impressed," Bae replied leaning over to grab a cup of tea. "What are you doing here? You always swore you'd never come back. I use to beg you to take me out here and you never would."

"I know I've made mistakes. I'm sorry. Trust me, there's no greater pain than regret."

"Try growing up without your parents."

"I was there - everyday."

"At the beginning sure. Here at least, not there. Not in Manhattan. There you were something else - The Dark One," Bae chuckled at the term. "Collect power and profit. Anything to keep you from living your life because you didn't like it."

"That's not true. I loved you Baelfire. I love you. Everything I did, it was to give you a better life. To give you the things you deserved."

"I didn't want things. I wanted my family but apparently that was too much to ask for." Bae pushed back his chair and stood up. He took a deep breath to free himself from the confines of a small space and repressed memories. "You're so worried about you. What about Mom? What about all the things you did to her and how you took her from me? I should be sitting out here with her - not you."

"Bae," Mrs. Potts said gently reaching out her hand. "Things were very complicated with your mother."

"I've made mistakes. I know this but I'm a different man - I'm a better man."

"A better man doesn't kill innocent people everyday to make a profit and keep his power!" Bae exploded throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on in here?"

Bae stopped at the appearance of a tall blonde woman and a young boy.

"Who's this?" Gold asked turning to get a full view of the latest visitors.

"I'm Emma. Who are you?" Emma paused and waved her hands before anyone could speak. "You're Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?"

"Emma take Henry inside. Change in plans," Bae said rubbing his hands over his face.

"You didn't tell me you knew him," Emma said accusingly to Bae. "He's the enemy."

"I don't know him - believe me. We can talk about this later ok?"

"Now, now everyone stay calm," Evelyn instructed forcing herself up from the chair.

"Hello sir. I'm Henry. I'm five. How old are you?" the small boy greeted Gold, walking over and extending his hand.

"You have a son," Gold observed in disbelief, too shaken to take acknowledge Henry. "I have a grandson?"

"Grandson? Neal who is this?"

"Everyone sit down. Emma, Henry this is Neal's father Rumpelstiltskin -"

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma repeated in disbelief.

"Cool! Like the fairytales!"

"- and this is his friend Belle," Evelyn continued pointing out a very uncomfortable Belle. "Rumple this is Bae's wife Emma and their son Henry. Bae changed his names a few years ago to Neal. I've been grandfath- grandmothered in with Bae. Henry why don't you go inside and get some cookies."

"I don't believe this. Your father is the Dark One and you never thought to bring this up?" Emma whispered to Bae once Henry was out of sight.

"It's the past. It doesn't matter. Look Mrs. Potts you know I love to see you but this is too much. I'm in town for a few days. We'll stop by another-"

"No-" Gold interrupted recovering from the wealth of information unexpectedly bestowed upon him. "I'll leave. It was nice to see you Evelyn. I'm glad you're well."

Before he finished speaking Gold headed for the gate in a daze. Upon the realization that she was being left, Belle grabbed her purse and nodded a quick goodbye to the hostess before rushing to catch Gold.

"Rumple wait," Belle called out, fumbling inside her purse in search of her phone. "Let me call Jefferson. I doubt he's too far."

Although she was sure he heard her, Gold ignored her and continued to walk.


	11. Chapter 11

Gold sat in a chair across from his bed watching the sunlight come through the window and shine down on Belle's porcelain skin. She slept peacefully in his bed, her hair tousled and a sheet covering her otherwise naked body. He'd spent hours watching her, resisting the urge to join her again and shower her with kisses. He knew their night together had been a mistake, a weak moment but he was a weak man.

_"Go home Belle," Gold ordered picking up a vase and throwing it across the room. _

_Belle jumped at the sound of breaking crystal but remained otherwise unmoved._

_"I want to be alone," Gold said breathlessly, the exhilaration of his destructive act fading and the emotions of the afternoon taking their place._

_"No," Belle said walking up behind him and resting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to be alone. That's the problem. I'm sorry about your son. I know you love him. I believe deep inside he knows it too."_

_"Why are you here?" Gold asked sincerely turning to look her in the eye. "Why do you stay?"_

_"We had a deal remember?" Belle replied with a small smile._

_"It wasn't a good deal - not for you," Gold said brushing his hand against Belle's cheek, her warm breath hitting his lips. "You should go home Belle. I'm no good for you."_

_"I make my own decisions," Belle told him as she leaned in for a kiss._

Gold traced his finger across his lips recalling the memory of Belle's warm skin. He could watch her all morning- he could watch her forever and never grow tired of it - but he knew she would wake and he couldn't be there when she did.

* * *

Belle woke up before she opened her eyes. She stretched and stirred in unfamiliar silk sheets that clung to her bare skin. It only took her a few seconds to remember where she was and a smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head towards the space next to her. She chuckled and shook her head when she saw it was empty.

Belle had had many dreams of spending the night in Gold's bed and every time she woke up alone. Now her dream was a reality but she was still alone. She was more entertained than offended and she wondered where he might be hiding. Content to remain in bed a while longer, Belle closed her eyes and called back the memory of the previous evening, Gold's sweet kisses and tender touch of his hands on her body.

Unwilling to lie in bed forever Belle sat up and looked around the room. She'd never been in it before and it was similar to what she had envisioned. Dark colors, dark wood furniture and silk linens but it was sparser than she expected. Given the ornate display elsewhere in the apartment she thought he would have at least a few tokens in his room. Instead the walls and tabletops were bare with the exception of lamps on either side table.

Belle observed the side table next to her and noticed that the front drawer was open slightly. She didn't like to snoop but felt justified considering Gold had left her to wake up alone. Pulling open the drawer she immediately saw a picture of Bae as a young boy. She picked it up to admire the image and looked down to find a few more. Gold was in a couple and she chuckled at how young he looked. Flipping through the pictures she found, Belle paused when she found one of herself. It was from the ball and she had not seen it before. She wondered briefly where he got it but the question didn't hold her interest for long. Instead she thought of Gold and what he must be doing or thinking. Placing the pictures back in the drawer, Belle wrapped the bedsheet around herself and searched Gold's closet for an adequate shirt to borrow. She selected a casual button-up before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Belle asked suppressing a grin as she entered the kitchen and saw him wearing a full suit.

"Making breakfast," he replied not looking up at her.

"A little dressed up for Brooklyn aren't you?" Belle teased resting her arms on the island countertop and watching him ignore her. "The problem with sleeping with your assistant is that she knows your schedule. Making it impossible to dodge her with fake meetings."

Gold raised his eyes at her teasing remark and sucked in his breath when he saw she was wearing his shirt.

Noting his discomfort Belle walked around the island and leaned up against the counter right next to him. "I don't regret anything," Belle assured resting her hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to be with you. I like being with you. I like it alot."

Gold sighed and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Belle scrunched up her face and waited for him to speak.

"I wasn't running off to a fake meeting, I was making you breakfast," Gold replied letting his words linger before he continued. "Would you like to learn how to cook?"

Belle stepped back to examine the food on the counter and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll give it my best. What are we making?"

"_French_ toast," Gold said with a playful emphasis on her last name.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jefferson?" Belle called at the sound of the door opening to the warehouse. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Jersey with Alice and Grace."

Belle waited for her friend's traditional loud and teasing response but heard nothing.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle stepped off the ladder and looked at her watch. "Rumple is that you? I didn't think you'd be done with your call already, that's why I didn't bring lunch," Belle explained walking towards the approaching footsteps. "I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat - a date if you were -"

Belle fell silent and froze in her tracks at the sight of an unfamiliar man dressed entirely in black.

"Who are you?" Belle managed to ask, taking a sharp breath and doing her best to maintain composure.

"It is I, Killian Jones," the man dramatically replied waving his hands in the air, one held a bottle of something Belle could only recognize as alcohol. "Here to skin a crocodile."

"He's not here," Belle replied quickly, her eyes searching the room for the best escape.

"He'd leave such a lovely girl all alone in a dungeon?" Killian slurred, staggering over to her. "What a shame."

"I can take care of myself," Belle assured, suddenly recognizing the unwelcomed visitor as Senator Mill's date to the ball. "You should leave. I'll tell Mr. Gold you were here."

"I'm not going anywhere Love," Killian said leading Belle backwards against a shelf and placing his hand against it to trap her there. "The _beast_ sure did find himself a beauty."

Killians words sent a chill up Belle's spine and she cringed at his closeness, the stench of booze so potent that it nearly made her ill. Belle pressed her body as close to the shelf as she could to create as much distance possible. She wanted to push him away and run but she was paralyzed with fear.

"Do you know what he did with my beauty? My Milah?" he spoke the last words somberly and to himself more than Belle. "He killed her. _Killed_ her."

Stunned by Jones' words and the mention of Gold's wife Belle did not hear him enter the warehouse.

"Get away from her!"

Gold pulled Killian away from Belle and slamed him against the opposite shelf. The heavy sound of Jones' body hitting steel woke Belle from her daze and she blinked to see Gold holding a rod against his throat.

"Rumple!" Belle cried in horror racing over to him. "Stop it. You're hurting him."

"Don't stop," Killian protested harshly using what bit of breath he could summon. "Go ahead and kill me."

"He's drunk. Please don't do this," Belle pleaded tearfully. "Let him go."

Gold looked over at Belle and could see she was frightened. Forcing himself away from Jones, Gold dropped the rod and adjusted his jacket before he began to speak.

"Leave," Gold ordered icily through gritted teeth. "Don't come back here. Go wherever the hell you want but stay out of Brooklyn and stay away from Belle because next time you are a deadman. "

Belle watch Jones' contemplate the offer before helplessly staggering towards the exit, dropping his bottle as he left. At the sound of a slamming door, Gold's harsh exterior melted as he looked sorrowfully at Belle. Relieved to see the man she knew Belle rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his neck to muffle the tears she could not stop.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'll protect you," Gold promised rubbing her back and kissing her hair.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I forgot what day it was," Gold confessed joining Belle in the living room, a cup of tea in his hand.

"This is a regular occurrence?" Belle asked wearily accepting the cup. A half hour had passed since her encounter with Killian Jones but Belle's heart continued to race and her body to tremble at the memory.

"Annual. Generally, he contents himself by screaming from outside." Gold sat down next to Belle, resting his arms against his legs he waited before speaking. "I didn't kill my wife."

Belle wanted to provide him with words of reassurance but she remained too much in shock to do more than nod her head.

"I didn't help her but I didn't kill her," Gold admitted. "It was never a good match. We married because of Bae. I hoped for more but she was never happy. She drank and stayed out late. She met Jones. He was in a band. She'd go off with him. Wouldn't call or even write Bae. Then they'd fight and she'd come back. I wanted it to work. I wanted Bae to have a family."

Gold took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he continued with his somber confession. "I come from a long line of weak and cowardly men. Men routinely mocked by their neighbors and humiliated by their wives. My father's escaped his fate by way of bullet. I wanted better. I thought coming here, to a big city could change things but you can't escape your destiny."

"I tried to ignore it. Let her do what she must. Until I was confronted with the truth. That I was a fool. I got the money to properly develop my research and I went to Manhattan with Bae. I worked day and night to get what I have. I did it for Bae, in hopes that he would not suffer too much from a weak father and drunkard mother. But I failed him."

"What does that have to do with Milah?" Belle managed, doing her best to focus and untangle the story he told. "She was with Killian and you were in Manhattan-"

"We were still married. Before, I wanted it to work. I clung to false hope and she liked money. She still liked money after and I had much more of it. She used it to satisfy her whims. Life on the road with a band introduces you to all sorts. The satisfaction she received from alcohol started to wane and she looked for stronger things. She was a hopeless addict. Clean one minute and not the next. It tore Bae apart and all I could do was watch."

"When it became too much Jones wanted to have her committed. She refused to go voluntarily but as her spouse I could force her to go. I refused - no interest in sparing her from the pain she'd inflicted on me and our boy. I took for granted the pain Bae would suffer in losing his mother - even a bad one," Gold scoffed in a combination of disappointment and disgust. Reluctantly turning to look at Belle. "There you have it, Dearie. The sorry tale of why a drunken has-been storms my home, my son does not speak to me and I did not know I had a grandson."

"Fear," Belle said with a nod, leaning over to set down her cup. "You were afraid of becoming your father. You felt the only way to combat that was to become powerful to shut up your neighbors and exact revenge on your wife for cheating on you. That simple desire to be a stronger man and more 'desirable' father consumed you - blinded you so that you lost focus of Bae and lost him entirely."

"You make it sound so obvious."

"It doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes," Belle offered resting her hand on his knee and craning her neck so she could look at his downcast eyes. "Things don't have to stay the way they are. You can change them. You are a wealthy and powerful man. It seems that you developed weapons because it was profitable. You have your profit and now you could do something else. Perhaps, if you showed Bae that your intentions are true, he'll be able to look past old hurt and forgive you," Belle suggested. "You can change the company's focus. Use your brain and resources to do good. To make Baelfire proud. You can be like Tony Stark."

"Who?" Gold asked his pensive reflective face scrunching up in confusion.

"Tony Stark - Ironman," Belle clarified. When it was clear he was still unfamiliar with the name she continued to prompt his memory. "Superhero, comic book, million dollar movie franchise... or not."

"You want me to be a superhero?"

Belle laughed. "If you want to be. Although I was simply suggesting you end your government contracts."

"I'm sure the board would love that," Gold replied shaking his head.

"Who cares about the board? It's your company. You're a brilliant man. You can do anything in the world, you don't have to do weapons."


	13. Chapter 13

At the sound of heels on the marble floors outside of his Manhattan office Gold's muscles tightened. There were few who dared to bother him when he was in, his secretary was not even one of them. On the day of a board meeting he knew only two who would come to his office and only one would tramp loud enough to be heard. Without looking up Gold made his way to the bar.

"Go away Regina."

"It's good to see you too," Regina replied throwing her bag and jacket over a chair before heading over towards him. "A little gin and tonic on the rocks."

Gold paused and contemplated his options. She was unlikely to leave regardless and some alcohol might loosen her tongue a little sooner. Taking a slow sip from his own glass, Gold set it aside to pour one for Regina.

"Whatever you want, make it quick," he ordered handing her a drink. "I've business to attend to."

"Oh I know. You're going to tell the board you intend to cancel the government contract and reorient the company's focus. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Regina warned with a self-satisfied smirk.

Gold paused, looked up towards the ceiling and dramatically pondered Regina's threat. "I don't really care what you'd do."

"Well let's see if you care about what I say," Regina spoke firmly but her eyes danced with delight. "This meeting is a trap. Mother knows exactly what you plan to propose to the board and she intends to vote you out as CEO."

"What?" Gold replied abruptly, his words mixed with disbelief and disgust.

"You're hardly more popular at your job than I am at mine. And you and I both know that mother has a way of getting what she wants."

"Why would she _want_ to be CEO?" Gold challenged, clenching his fists in order to resist the urge to pace his office.

"How should I know?" Regina scoffed. "It's hardly as if we sit down and discuss her secret plans."

"Why would you tell me this? What's in it for you? If you want the contract, surely Cora intends to keep it - why tell me?"

"I love mother but it's hardly in my best interest that she have any more power than she already does. I prefer a bit more _balance_," Regina snapped the last words before smiling broadly.

"If what you say is true. What do you want from me? Even pure self interest isn't enough to satisfy you."

"I want those financial reports. I did nothing wrong and I want to make sure Snow has no way to make it appear otherwise." Regina set down her glass and adjusted the cuffs of her sleeves before extending her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Gold's lip twitched at the sight of Regina's hand. Caught off guard by her request he had little time to ponder alternatives. Reluctantly Gold walked across the room towards his expansive wipe board and punched his finger on it in an uncertain pattern. The solid white turned transparent as he entered additional codes into the unsuspecting computer. After a moment's work the wall opened to reveal a safe. Combating additional secrets under Regina's watchful eye, Gold retrieved a heavy folder and made his way back to her.

Regina grinned lunging victoriously towards the file but Gold quickly pulled it up and out of her reach.

"If you are lying. If this is a trick. I will find other ways to destroy you."

"I'm not the one who's tricking you Uncle. I think someone else is doing that."

Gold's blood turned cold at her words and he held out the folder for her to take. "Go."

* * *

"You're here just in time," Belle greeted cheerfully as Gold entered the apartment. "Tea is all ready. I have your favorite cup and new tea - orange blossom. How was the meeting? Did they like your idea?"

Belle stopped speaking and looked up at Gold. It took but a moment to notice something was wrong. She felt a chill from across the room and could see every muscle in his body tense under his suit. His hair hung across her face but she could see darkness in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked cautiously making her way over to him.

"She tried to steal my company," Gold replied in a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

"Cora," Gold said through clenched teeth, lifting his head slightly and glaring at Belle. "She planned to vote me out of my own company but her _trick_ didn't work. Your trick," Gold said holding up a finger and pointing it at her.

A chill ran up Belle's spine as she did her best to maintain composure. She had seen Gold in any number of moods but never this. This she did not recognize and did not know how to respond. Her encounter with Killian came to mind but even that hadn't been this frightening. Jones had been drunk but Gold was disturbingly lucid.

"What-what are you talking about?" Belle managed. "What trick?"

"This was your plan all along? Get close, learn my secrets and report back to her. Cora told you to do this didn't she? Didn't she!?" Gold screamed flipping over a wooden stand. "Don't lie to me!"

"Cora?" Belle replied breathless and confused. "What are you talking about? Rumple-"

"Don't! Do NOT call me that! You think I don't know what you're up to? You want to make me weak. Help her steal my company. What did she promise you?"

"You're not making sense. Why would I help Cora? I love you-"

"No one loves me!" Gold whipped his arm through the air with such force that Belle jumped back. "Get out! Leave and don't come back."

His last words were cold and emotionless. They stung and Belle felt a sharp pain in her chest. Hot tears pricked her eyes but Belle refused to let them fall.

"You're wrong Rumplestiltskin. And you're a coward. You're afraid to let love in your heart - mine or Bae's. You'd rather be blinded by lies that see the truth. You can have happiness if you stopped hiding behind fear and closing yourself off from the world. You'll regret this," Belle said rushing across the room to grab her bag, she paused when she saw the tea tray and the chipped cup. She took a shallow deep breath to hold back tears. Whipping around to face him. "I hope it makes you happy. Your power... and your chipped cup."

Belle raced for the elevator once she closed the door unable to hold back her tears any longer they poured down her face. Helplessly waiting for the elevator doors to close she looked down the hall in hopes that Gold would come for her but he didn't. Overcome by her emotions, Belle could hardly walk straight, her heart pounded so loudly that she only faintly heard the sound of her name.

"What's going on? Belle! Wait!"

Belle forced herself to focus and to stop as Jefferson called out to her. Holding her head down and locking her jaw, she tried to maintain her composure.

"What happened? What he do to you?"

"Nothing," Belle replied automatically. "No. That's not true. He fired me."

"Fired?" Jefferson repeated in disbelief.

"Apparently I'm the enemy. Conspiring with Cora to steal his company," the words left a bitter taste in her mouth and heartache slowly transformed to anger. "I'm done. He's impossible. Beyond helping. I can't do this."

"Let me drive you home," Jefferson offered reaching out to Belle.

"No," Belle replied stepping back. "I need the fresh air. Clear my head and forget about this. Good-bye Jefferson."


	14. Chapter 14

_**28 months later**_

Gold stood at the curb impatiently waiting for Jefferson to pull up with the car. He hated being in Manhattan: the crowds, the noise, the tedious work that accompanied his visits. Scanning the street to find his black sedan trapped among the sea of yellow, Gold let out a sharp breath and decided to meet the car himself. Walking up the street he suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar laugh in the crowd.

It was a distinct, bubbly laugh that permeated his soul. He'd recognize the sound anywhere - he was haunted by it. Gold turned and searched the crowded New York streets for the source. Ignoring the calls of protest from other pedestrians as he pushed his way through the dense sidewalk, desperate to catch up with the fading laughter.

Frantically searching the faces ahead of him Gold froze at the sight of her. She was half turned from him but there was no mistaking the sparkle in her blue eyes and her warm smile. Rushing to catch her Gold reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Belle!" Gold exclaimed torn between a hopeful grin and desperate tears. "Belle."

Belle jumped at his touch and whipping her head to his direction her smile faded.

"Do I know you?" Belle asked pulling her arm away and glaring at him suspiciously.

Gold staggered backwards at her words. Looking into her eyes he saw not even a hint of recognition. Shaking his head in disbelief Gold held out his hands pleadingly towards her.

"It's me... Rumpelstiltskin," Gold offered clinging his hand to his chest as he spoke afraid that his heart would break in two if he did not hold it.

The girl standing next to Belle snickered at his words and pulled on Belle's arm to lead her away.

"Come on Belle. Let's get you away from this weirdo," the girl laughed again. "Rumpelstiltskin? What does he think he is?"

Belle followed her friend but looked backwards apologetically towards Gold. "I'm sorry," she called out with a shrug before turning around.

"That was Belle," Gold said, half question/half statement as Jefferson walked up behind him. "You saw her," he continued desperate for confirmation that his eyes were not betraying him.

"That was Belle," Jefferson nodded equally shocked.

"I was a stranger to her. She didn't know me," Gold noted in utter confusion. "Why doesn't she know me?"

* * *

Gold sat quietly on the couch in Belle's office, toying with the chipped cup in his hand and remembering their time spent together. It was a luxury he had forbidden himself after she left. He'd destroyed everything in his apartment except that one item. The precious reminder of his sweet Belle. The emotions he felt when he held the cup in his rage flooded him. He'd wanted to go after her - apologize and beg her forgiveness - but his pride stopped him.

No, he thought. It wasn't pride, it was fear. Fear that she would rightfully reject him. He'd seen the pain and hurt in her eyes and he was too much of a coward to face that again. He waited for her to return and pretended that nothing had changed. She would be there in the morning to tell him about his schedule, leave lunch for him in the afternoon, she would read to him on the couch in the evening pressing her toes playfully against his thigh. He waited and waited but she never came.

He picked up the phone a thousand time but he never got past the fourth number. **He** had thrown her out. Accused her of betraying him when all she tried to do was love him. She loved him. The words echoed in his mind and haunted him in his sleep. Beautiful, brilliant Belle loved him. And the first time she told him she was hurt. He never returned the words. She didn't know he loved her.

Did she know? He never said the words. He had thought them a hundred times since they first met but he never told her. And now he wondered if he would he ever get the chance.

"What did you find?" Gold asked anxiously as Jefferson entered Belle's office. His words were quick and shaken. Taking a deep breath to temper his emotions Gold tried again. "What did you find?"

"She's a librarian for NYPL - but only for a couple months. It appears she's been in France the past two years. I drove by and talked to a neighbor. Apparently they took off a month or so after she left here. The woman said she hadn't seen Belle since before that time. She said Maurice shuffled in and out of the place for a few things but they took off without a word and no bags - at least not with anything significant."

"They took off without a trace and now their back and Belle has no memory of me?" Gold summarized unsatisfied with Jefferson's findings. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. Turns out Maurice was on sabbatical from the university until just recently - an unpaid sabbatical."

"Unpaid? But they were in France. How was it paid for?"

"_You_ paid for it. Maurice French has been receiving monthly payments from Gold Enterprises starting a couple weeks after Belle left here. I have no idea why Belle doesn't know who you are but I'm guessing there is at least one person who does."

"Cora."


	15. Chapter 15

"What did you do to her!" Gold demanded storming Cora's drawing room.

"Good evening brother," Cora replied unmarred by his dramatic entrance.

"What did you do to her?" Gold repeated through clenched teeth.

"What's gotten into you?" Regina interrupted entertained by Gold's anger.

"Shut up Regina," Gold held up his hand to his niece but his flaming eyes remained on his sister. "She doesn't know who I am."

"Who?" Cora asked innocently.

"Belle!" Gold replied slamming his hand on the table. "What did you do!"

"I don't know who you are referring to. Regina do you know this Belle?"

"No, Mother, it doesn't ring a -"

"My assistant," Gold said icily, desperately clinging to every ounce of self control he possessed. "And you know exactly who she is."

"Why would I be interested in your assistant? Even if I were what are you suggesting I did? Cursed her?" Cora smirked at her own remark, clearly satisfied with herself.

Gold took a deep breath and clenched his fist. He'd played it wrong and he knew it. His passion had clouded his judgement. Cora would never confess but she would pay.

"This isn't over."

He wasted no time escaping Cora's building and getting into his car. Frustration boiling over he slammed his hand against the passenger seat multiple times before taking a breath.

"Short visit," Jefferson observed without a hint of surprise.

"Did you get a hold of her friend?" Gold asked pulling out a flask and taking an extended sip. "Rose-"

"Ruby," Jefferson corrected. "Yeah. She was at work and couldn't talk long but she was able to clear up the memory issue. Belle was hit by a car. I couldn't tell if she knows about Belle's memory herself or not since it seems they haven't spoken in a long time."

"Belle was hit by a car?!"

"Around June 28th in Brooklyn - a few blocks from Furman Street," Jefferson said looking at Gold from the rear-view mirror.

"No," Gold replied firmly, shaking his head. "She's wrong. You drove Belle home that night."

"She wouldn't let me. She wanted to walk, clear her head... forget."

* * *

_"What do you want Killian? And why are we meeting in Brooklyn?" Regina demanded furiously slamming her car door. "I don't have time for this."_

_"I - I -" Killian stammered in response tear stains marking his face as he ran his hands through his hair and across his face in distress. "I didn't mean to do it."_

_"Do __**what**__?" Regina asked following his gaze to a motionless body on the ground. Instinctively going over to the body Regina turned the victim over and immediately recognized the face. "What did you do?"_

_"It was an accident. I looked down for a second and then I heard something. I don't remember," Killian pleaded helplessly his words slurring. "Is - is she-"_

_Placing her hand in front of Belle's mouth Regina let out a momentary breath of relief when she felt hot air. Looking around at the dark and empty street she realized that they were alone. "Did you call the police?"_

_"No. I couldn't. If I get another DUI - I can't - I'm not fit for a jail Love."_

_"Jail is the least of your worries. Do you know who this is?" _

_"That's why I called you. You have to help me."_

_"Like hell I do!" Regina said searching her purse for her phone._

_"If you call the police. They're going to know you were here. And then the press will know - Do you really want this in the paper?" Killian questioned, self-preservation overcoming his inebriated state._

_"You scoundrel," Regina hissed looking down at Belle, she wished the girl had died because it would have been so much easier to dispose of a body. "I'll call her and she'll fix this but it's going to cost us and you're going to pay."_

* * *

_"Doctor, may I have a word?" Cora asked gently placing her hand on the man's arm._

_The doctor looked startled by her gesture but looking down at her he nodded his head. "You're Cora Mills?"_

_"I am," Cora replied pleased at the recognition. _

_"How can I help you?"_

_"I was curious about the poor girl in there," Cora looked over the doctor's shoulder through the glass window to Belle who laid unconscious, with multiple machines and tubes connected to her body._

_"Is she a relative? I was told she only has her father," the doctor said following Cora's glance to the great man sitting helpless at his daughter's bedside._

_"She's an employee. A __**dear**__ employee."_

_"I'm sorry Ma'm I can't share patient information."_

_"Now, now," Cora replied, careful to keep her sweet tongue. "Surely, we can come to some sort of understanding. Your name is Whale correct?"_

_"Yes," the doctor replied suspiciously taking a step away from Cora._

_"Any relation to Diana Whale?"_

_"She's my mother," Whale replied firmly, curious to discover the nature of the woman's inquiries._

_"I thought so. She's been trying for years to join the Colony. I always thought it was a shame her application was never approved. In fact, I think I might mention it at the next meeting."_

_"I would appreciate your effort," Whale said cautiously searching the hall for hidden ears._

_"Good," Cora smiled broadly at their understanding. "Now about the girl. She'll live?"_

_"Yes," Whale replied quickly clearly stunned by the question. "The hit was relatively low impact - no solid breaks and no sign of internal bleeding. The worst of it is the concussion. We're watching her closely and what doesn't come back naturally can be improved with therapy."_

_Cora did her best to mask her disappointment at his news but bitterness dripped from her words. "I see. What a blessing she'll be alright; although it's a shame she'll have to live with these memories. Is there nothing you do ease her mind?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Recovering from physical AND mental injuries seems like such a trial - especially for a young girl. Wouldn't it be easier to relieve her of such a burden?"_

_Whale shuffled his feet in distress, obviously contemplating the offer that sat before him. "I'm not sure her father would agree with you."_

_"Obviously, Mr. French is distressed. Hardly in a position to make the most rational decisions. Now surely you must have something that can help poor Belle?"_

_"If she wakes up... confused. There might be a pill to help... temper the return of her memories - __**if**__ she doesn't actively try recall them but -"_

_"Wonderful. Once she awakens you can prescribe it to her. I'll talk with her father so he understands," Cora said resting her hand on Whale's shoulder. "And I'll make sure everything is arranged for your mother. Give her my regards and tell her I say she is very fortunate to have a son who arranges for her dues to be paid for her."_

_"Yes, Ma'm."_

* * *

_"Mrs. Mills," Maurice said nervously, rising to greet the guest. _

_"Mr. French, do sit down," Cora returned waving back his approach and outstretched hand. "My brother sent me. He was sadden to hear about poor Belle but simply couldn't get away from his work."_

_"Ah," Maurice replied sitting in his chair and returning his attention to Belle. "Belle's asleep. Not quite ready for visitor, her memory is a little hazy." _

_"I won't stay long. I wanted to speak with you. As a single parent I know how heavy a burden these situations can be," Cora spoke kindly but her face held no illusion of her disdain for her audience who paid her no attention. " I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of speaking with Belle's doctors. I'm aware of her condition-" _

_"Condition?" Maurice repeated alarmed. "Dr. Whale told me she would be fine -"_

_"And she will be," Cora assured quickly. "As long as you are careful. She was in a serious accident. It's important her body have time to heal. That she doesn't experience too much pressure. Exert herself so much mentally that she regresses physically."_

_"I'll do anything for my Belle. Anything," Maurice said taking his daughter's hand and kissing it lightly._

_"Ofcourse you would and I want to help. Dr. Whale told me about this special pill. It can insure that Belle is a strong, active woman but it might hamper her memory a bit - nothing cognitive, just fleeting emotional things - like the trauma of the accident or the pain of losing her mother. Things that could tear at one's heart and cause pain," Cora waited to let her words sink in before she continued. "Now the medicine isn't covered by insurance companies and it's quite expensive but since Belle was such a loyal employee we would like to help. We'll make sure she receives the medicine and provide a monthly stipend to cover your living expenses. Once Belle is on her feet my secretary will arrange for your travel."_

_"Travel?" Maurice questioned, his attention once again pulled away from Belle. _

_"You can't possibly consider staying in New York. It could trigger all sorts of painful memories. You need to take her away Mr. French. Protect her. She's not safe here."_


	16. Chapter 16

Gold felt like schoolboy as he approached the information desk of the New York Public Library. Counting silently in his head to ease his tension, he waited patiently for the clerk to assist him.

"How may I help you Sir?"

"I'm looking for a young woman. Belle - Belle French. She's newly employed here."

"Oh yes. I know Belle. I think she's in the adult fiction collection today," the woman replied pulling out a map of the library. "In case you get lost."

Nodding his thanks, Gold moved aside to allow the next patron access to the desk. Folding up the map and putting it in his pocket Gold began his search. He didn't need a map of the library, he'd spent many hours there in his younger years since the glamour of the main branch appealed to him more than the others.

As Gold walked through the fiction collection and checked each aisle for Belle, he was reminded of his search for her in his warehouse. His chest tightened at the memory of her falling into his arms and the feel of her against his body. Just as he was about to lose focus he found her.

Belle was oblivious to Gold's approach and walked into him as she stepped down from a stool. "Mr. Gold!" Belle exclaimed louder than she intended, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she looked around for disapproving faces. "Mr. Gold." she tried again in a whisper.

"You recognize me?" Gold observed curiously, the look on Belle's face was evidence enough that she did not know him.

"I remembered seeing your face in the newspaper after we left. You gave me a different name on the street so I didn't realize."

"Yes..." Gold trailed uncomfortably. "I seldom use my first name - you can imagine why."

"I'm sorry about my friend. Ashely can be a little silly sometimes. I'm also sorry I left so abruptly - if I had realized who you were I would have stayed. I know I worked for your company and I'm grateful for all your help."

Gold noted that she said company and wondered if she knew she worked specifically for him. The stillness of the library and Belle's innocent gaze left him uncertain about what to do next. It was evident Belle had no memory of him or their time together and she seemed confident enough about her past that she didn't even appear curious about their relationship. As much as Gold wanted to tell her about Cora's trick he couldn't bring himself to complicate her life.

"How can I help you?" The puzzled expression on Belle's face indicated that it wasn't the first time she'd asked him the question.

"I'm looking for a book," Gold managed forcing a smile.

"Well you've come to the right place," Belle said grinning broadly.

"Yes, I have." A genuine smile replaced the facade as he was pleased to see a hint of the Belle he knew. "I've never been a big reader but I'd like to try something new. I always admired your selections in the past and thought I'd come to you for a recommendation."

"You flatter me Mr. Gold but I have to be honest with you, I'm not sure what I recommended to you before. However, I would be happy to show you around and offer some suggestions. Perhaps they might be new," Belle said shelving the last book in her hand before returning her attention to him. "What kind of book are you looking for?"

"I didn't come with anything particular in mind," Gold confessed. "What department do you work in?"

"I'm a floater at the moment. Finding my way around the library, there is so much to learn. I still can't believe I work here," Belle sighed clearly satisfied with her position.

"How long have you been here?" Gold asked careful to temper his curiosity. "I know you spent quite some time in France."

"Yes. Two years. I loved Europe but I knew it wasn't home. I applied for a lot of jobs in the city and was amazed when the NYLP called. It took a lot of convincing but Papa finally agreed we could come back," Belle explained looking up at Gold. "But we're not here to talk about me. You need a book. Let's start simple. What would you like: fiction or non-fiction?"

"Fiction."

"Modern or classic?"

"Classic."

"Good news is we're right where we're suppose to be. Now to narrow it down a little. Do you have a genre, era or nation of origin that interests you in particular?"

The honest answer was that he had no interest in reading anything at all but Gold knew he had to do better than that. "Something light and not too old."

"Alright. Have you read _Catch-22_? It's a lot of fun. Plays with your head a bit but nothing serious - well except for the war part," Belle said playfully rolling her eyes as she led him to the appropriate shelf. "Not exactly an easy read but I imagine you have an active mind and couldn't enjoy something _too_ light."

"You know me better than you think Miss. French," Gold observed accepting the book.

"You don't have to call me Miss. French, Mr. Gold, Belle is fine," Belle insisted suddenly uncomfortably with the formality.

"Alright. Thank you, Belle," Gold replied holding up the book and turning to leave. Before he got too far he turned around. "Belle?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me Mr. Gold. Rumple is fine."

"Ok... Rumple," Belle blushed as she spoke an unexpected sense of familiarity overtaking her. "I hope you enjoy the book. Let me know what you think."

"I will," Gold promised. "I will."


	17. Chapter 17

Gold read more books in two weeks than he had in an entire year. He allowed himself to go to the library every three days for a new book. His first return was nerve-wrecking since he was uncertain Belle truly wished him to report back to her. As always his doubts about her were unfounded and she was enthusiastic to hear his thoughts about the novel. It was a busy day and she had other patrons to attend to but she found him another book and brightly sent him off.

During his last visit she suggested he read Hemingway's _Old Man and the Sea_. She told him it reminded her of him and he was unsure about how to take the remark. Desperate for independent analysis he broached the subject with Jefferson who told him plainly that it meant he was old and desperate.

Although the implications of such a book recommendation was unsettling, the fact it was a short novel allowed him the excuse to visit Belle sooner. He'd been cautious about his visits because he didn't want to appear too eager. He made sure she was working but came at different times and tried to happen upon her oppose to actively seeking her out. Through his careful tactics Gold was pleased to discover that Belle took her lunch daily at 2 p.m in front of the library.

"Rumple," a voice called out as he walked up the first steps of the library. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Belle," Gold replied certain to appear caught off guard. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Back again already?" Belle greeted moving her bag so he could take a seat.

"I couldn't put it down," Gold replied hoping his words sounded more sincere than they felt.

"I'm glad. I enjoy Hemingway. This story in particular. A tired and weary man, patient in his struggle - very admirable. I always hope he found peace at the end."

"As do I," Gold agreed with a slight smile. "Enjoying your lunch?"

"It's fine. Nothing fancy. A sandwich and an apple. I'm not even that hungry to be perfectly honest. I just like to get outside and people watch," Belle confessed pointing out an elderly man as he set down his handkerchief on the park bench for his wife. "Look at that cute couple. Sometimes I make up stories in my head about how people met. I'd say those two were childhood sweethearts. Together so long they can't remember life without each other."

Gold gazed at Belle so intently as she watched the other couple that he jumped when she turned to face him.

"Are you married?" Belle asked curiously.

"No," Gold replied shaking his head. Conscious to remain in the moment and not lost in his head he quickly added. "I'm not married but I have a son."

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed with eager surprise. "What's his name?"

"Baelfire."

"How unique," Belle replied genuinely impressed. "Baelfire. A nice strong name. I like it."

Gold smiled at Belle's reaction, never tired of seeing her eyes light up when excited. "I thought so too but he disagrees."

"Really? Well most kids are like that. I'm sure when he grows up he'll appreciate it," Belle assured. "How old is he?"

Gold cringed at the question. Looking down at the book in his hand he could almost hear Jefferson laughing in the distance. Glancing up at Belle he wondered again how she had ever learned to love him and if he'd ever get her to love him again.

"26."

"Oh," Belle blushed quickly looking away. "Of course. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm flattered - that you'd think I'd have a young son," Gold offered momentarily resting his hand on her knee. "But I better let you get back to your lunch. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Are you going to get another book?" Belle asked desperate to recover from her faux pas as Gold stood up to leave.

"Ah yes," Gold said picking up the novel. "Memory - you miss it as you get older."

"You're not that old Rumple," Belle sighed, sorry to have hurt him. "What will you read next?"

"I don't know. My favorite librarian is away from the desk. I suppose I'll fend for myself - perhaps some more Hemingway."

"You'll let me know what you pick?" Belle asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, Dearie."

* * *

"You can't go in there Sir," a young man protested jumping in front of Gold as he made his way to the glass office doors. "Mrs. Charming is in a meeting."

"Don't worry Dearie, the Charmings have time for me," Gold assured staring down the feeble guard until he acquiesced.

Satisfied Gold pulled at both doors and dramatically entered Snow's office. His plans to reconnect with Belle were going nowhere quickly and Cora needed to pay for her actions. Unwilling to sacrifice time with Belle to enact his revenge Gold decided to let Snow do the work for him. His eager satisfaction was abruptly suspended when he entered her office and was greeted by the sight of not only the lady herself and her husband but Baelfire and his wife.

"What are you doing here?" David demanded making his way over to Gold.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gold repeated pointing his finger at his son and ignoring David's question.

"He asked you first," Bae replied evenly, unfettered by the unexpected interruption.

"I'm here to talk to Snow. Your turn."

"Same," Bae replied with a playful smile, obviously pleased with his deflective response.

"Bae and my sister are in town and came for a visit," David offered anxious to pre-empt a potential family dispute.

"You married Charming's sister?" Gold asked surprised. "Poor child's family tree is more like a bush is it not?"

"Henry," Bae correctly only a slight hint of irritation in his words. "My son's name is Henry."

"I know his name," Gold said sincerely, searching Bae's eyes for signs of peace.

"What do you want Gold?" Snow moved from behind her desk and next to her husband, arms folded and defenses up.

"I'm here to help prune the bush."

"What?"Emma asked in confusion looking around the room for assistance.

"Why? You've made it perfectly clear that your loyalties are to Cora."

"No," Gold corrected holding up his hand. "My loyalty has never been to my sister. I merely never took interest in working against her."

"What's changed?" Snow asked searching Gold's face for a hidden agenda.

"She stole from me."

"The company?" Snow pressed. "Has she attempted another take over? You avoided the last one."

Gold scoffed at the reminder of Cora's attempted to remove him as CEO and the unfortunate consequence.

"No. She took something _much_ more valuable. And she will pay," Gold said coldly. "I thought we might find common ground against our common enemy."

"What did she take?" Emma asked from across the room. She was new to the playing field but she never trusted her husband's father.

Gold inspected his sorry audience and wished for a better lot but for better or worse they were his most convenient resource for defeating Cora. "Belle's memory. I don't know how but she did something to her. I want you to find out what that is."

"Why would we help you? You've never helped us," David reminded taking a step closer to Gold.

"Because I have something you want," Gold said turning to look directly at Snow. "Evidence that Cora killed your parents."


	18. Chapter 18

Belle sat in front of the mirror and readjusted the pins in her hair for the tenth time. Frustrated with the results she pulled them all out and tossed them on the dresser. She was a bundle of nerves and her stomach was in knots. She'd been on dates before but something about this was different.

It wasn't a complete surprise when Gold asked her to dinner. She felt that she might have even been hoping he would. He was a nice man, a bit awkward for someone of his prestige but he always treated her kindly.

Closing her eyes Belle tried to remember if they'd ever gone to dinner before. She realized they must have seen each other with some frequency when she worked for his company but she couldn't remember anything about that time. She contemplated asking her father but quickly banished the thought. She had not even mentioned Gold to him. At first it didn't seem relevant - a chance encounter on the streets of New York. Then it was simply typical work with a patron. The evolution from chance encounter to date had been so subtle that now Belle hardly knew what to say.

Her father was very protective. Belle understood her accident terrified him and she did her best to bring him peace. She appreciated his willingness to move back to New York and took extra care to be an obedient daughter. Belle felt bad not telling her father about her date but she sensed he wouldn't approve. He never liked to mention the past. The few times she'd broached the subject after her accident were met with stern reproach, followed by tearful pleas to focus on the future.

With that in mind Belle prepared for her date. Regardless, of her former relationship with Mr. Gold perhaps she could develop a new one. She couldn't bring herself to imagine them as a couple but she felt confident that they could develop a friendship. She could use more friends and she sensed he could as well.

Belle was abruptly pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell. Checking the clock to see that it was a quarter after seven, she was embarrassed to be running late and hoped Gold hadn't been waiting for her long. Sliding into her shoes and grabbing her purse, Belle swiftly made her way down the stairs.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Belle greeted breathlessly as she opened the door. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I lost track of time."

"It's fine," Gold replied with a smile that could not hide his relief. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Are those for me?" Belle asked nodding towards the bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Yes." Gold nervously handed over the flowers and watched Belle intensely for her reaction.

"They're beautiful," Belle said inhaling their scent. "Roses are my favorite flower. I use to love to tour the rose gardens in France, it's what I miss most now that we're home."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Let me put them in water and I'll meet you downstairs in a couple minutes."

Belle rushed to find a vase for the flowers and almost left them on the dining table with a note for her father but she reconsidered and put them in her room. Inspecting herself one last time in the mirror, she hurried back downstairs to meet Gold.

"Where are we off to?" Belle asked sliding into the back of the car.

"The Met."

"Wonderful! There is a new Rodin exhibit I've been wanting to see - if that's alright," Belle quickly added, concerned he might have something else in mind.

"That sounds lovely. I also have tickets for a fundraiser being held there tonight - if you're interested," Gold replied also anxious to avoid putting pressure on his date.

"A fundraiser?" Belle repeated surprised. Looking down at her dress she felt overwhelmed at the thought her floral dress was too casual for such an occasion.

Gold noticed her concern and leaned over to pull out a square box from the hidden drawer in the bottom of the front seat. "You're perfectly attired; however, this might make you feel... like you're meant to."

"What is this? You already gave me flowers," Belle reminded uncertainly as she accepted the box from him. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw the necklace inside. "Is this real?"

"It's yours," Gold replied quickly, eager to evade answering her question. "You wore it the last time we were here. Do you remember?"

Too ashamed to admit she didn't, Belle forced a smile and a slight nod.

"Let me help you put it on."

Belle reluctantly followed his direction and turned to allow him access to her neck. She closed her eyes and waited for him to close the clasp. Holding her breath for the duration she was glad he finished quickly. Moving her hand to feel the cold jewels that draped her neck she wanted to feel grateful.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold."

* * *

The trip to the Met was short. Although Belle tried to relax, she felt awkward surrounded by elite New Yorkers. Overwhelmed by Gold's gift, she could hardly bring herself to respond to his questions, much less initiate any of her own. To her relief, Gold was quick to notice her discomfort and suggested they dine elsewhere.

When he suggested another place for dinner, she assumed he would take her to traditional restaurant. Instead she found them sitting at a small table in a densely populated diner.

"What would you recommend?" Belle asked turning the pages of the large menu.

"I couldn't recommend much," Gold admitted unconsciously tapping his fingers against his knee. "But you recommended burgers and fries."

"I did?" Belle repeated her voice shaking as she spoke.

"You made me come here with you as a sort of... punishment," Gold smiled at the memory of their first visit to the diner. "I wanted to fire my fellow because I thought he took off to watch the football game but you believed in him. You were right."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know," Gold sighed desperately as he reached out for her hand. "I know you don't remember these things but you can. The pills you take - it prevents you from regaining your memories. It might be too late, the damage could be permanent but -"

"How do you know about my medication?" Belle asked suspiciously, pulling away from him.

"I - I-" Gold sputtered at the unanticipated question. He hadn't meant to start this conversation but now that he had he knew it was too late to turn back. "My sister - Cora - she did this to you. She manipulated your father so that he would lie to you, to hide -"

"My father?!" Belle exclaimed stunned. "I don't know what this is about Mr. Gold but it is entirely inappropriate. I've never met your sister and she _certainly_ has nothing to do with my father. He's a good man - an honest man. He would never try to hurt me." Belle pushed back her chair and stood up from the table.

"Belle," Gold pleaded trying to move his chair but finding it caught too close to another patron. "Sit down. Let me explain."

"No. I'm done listening to you," Belle replied removing the necklace and setting it on the table. "And I don't ever want to see you again."


	19. Chapter 19

Gold entered the Bronx bar and scoffed at the cliche environment. The family owned Italian diner could have been the set of any mafia drama. Hardly the sort of establishment he'd patron but the location was selected by the Charmings. Although, Gold personally felt a neutral location was unnecessary, he felt it was best for his patience to keep his conversations with his allies short and to the point. Therefore, when they recommended meeting at the 'hidden' location, he reluctantly agreed.

"Who are you?" a man gruffly demanded as Gold attempted to enter the back room.

"Who I am? Who are you?" Gold asked indignantly pointing his finger at the shorter man.

"I asked you first. Nobody is going back there without my knowing exactl-"

"LeRoy," Snow interrupted coming to the door. "It's fine. This is Mr. Gold. LeRoy's an old friend. He's protective."

"I see," Gold replied sharply brushing passed the guard but turned around a few steps later. "Have someone bring me a drink."

The room was small but well-lit and Gold was only half surprised to see Bae and Emma included in the meeting.

"How'd it go?" David asked eagerly standing up from the table.

"Ohhh," Gold replied in ill-humored disgust. "How'd it go you wonder?"

David's enthusiastic grin faded at Gold's poor reception to his question and he instinctively glanced at Snow to make sure she was alright.

"What was your advice again?" Gold rhetorically wondered lifting up his hand as if the answer came to him. "Ah yes - be honest, show her the man she fell in love with."

"_You_ came to _me_ for dating advice," David reminded defensively.

"Certainly my first mistake."

"What happened?" Bae asked too curious to remain silent.

"I took her to the Met, a futile attempt to remind her of the ball. I even gave her the necklace she wore that night with the hope that something tangible would dislodge whatever hold those pills are having on her -"

"Wait? You gave her the necklace she wore to the ball?" Snow interrupted shaking her head in confusion.

"What necklace?" Emma wondered curiously.

"It was Harry Winston wasn't it?" Snow asked for clarification. "I remember because it was - stunning and at least a millions dollars."

"A million dollars?!" Emma exclaimed her mouth dropping open in shock. "You gave a girl who has no idea who you are a million dollar necklace on your first date?"

"I didn't tell her how much it cost. I simply returned what was hers," Gold returned defensively, extending the truth slightly to avoid additional scrutiny.

"What else?" David cringed at the question but like any quality disaster it was too hard to look away.

"Let's see, I took her to this heavily populated Upper Westside dive and told her about our past - or at least I tried to. However, she wasn't especially interested in hearing about it because her father - under the influence of my diabolical sister - has told her a very different story. She didn't take kindly to my honestly when it meant slandering the most important man in her life."

"Ohhh," Snow groaned sympathetically.

"When I suggested you be honest - I didn't mean that honest."

"How'd it end?" Bae asked doing his best to suppress a smile.

"She returned the necklace, told me she never wants to see me again and left."

"I'm sorry Pop."

Gold's anger and frustration faded slightly at his son's words. Looking over at Bae he saw his son again. His son's kind and gentle eyes were finally unclouded by disdain and disappointment. Pulling out the chair across from Bae, Gold sat down tapped his hands on the table.

"It is what it is. I can't do anything about it now, least Belle feels the need to go to the police. In the meantime, I plan to establish my own relationship with New York's finest. Were you able to find the pilot?"

"Yes. It wasn't quite as hard as I thought it would be but here's the thing-"

Emma stopped speaking as a waiter entered the room and brought Gold his drink. Once the server left, Emma waited to resume her announcement and watched her father-in-law down the glass of scotch in one long sip.

"A Mills women tradition," Gold replied plainly setting down the glass. "Continue."

"He - he has amnesty now. If he comes back to the States to testify, he could be identified as an accessory. Obviously, that's not something he would find appealing."

"Of course," Gold sighed shaking his head and tightly closing his eyes. "He wants a deal."

"Yeah."

"We're in contact with the DA's office but obviously there are challenges," David said letting out a deep breath of frustration. "Cora's a powerful woman. She knows a lot of influential people."

Gold's attempt to listen to David's concerns and proposal was hindered by his inability to maintain focus. Wiping his brow he was confused by the water covering his hand on it's return. He searched the room to see if others were as hot as he suddenly was but noticed nothing. Reaching for his necktie Gold tried to loosen it but his arm was too numb to move it.

"Dad?" Bae asked getting up and walking over to Gold. "Dad are you ok?"

"He doesn't look good," Emma observed walking over and picking up Gold's glass. "What was in this drink?"

"LeRoy!" David called jumping up from the table and heading for the door. "Where's the man that was just in here?"

"Come on Dad - talk to me," Bae ordered lightly shaking his nearly limp father. "Someone call an ambulance!"

******I'm off to an 8 day vacation! NYC actually. So no updates for a bit. I apologize for leaving things a bit 'suspenseful' but fear not - this is a love story ***SPOILER ALERT*****

... with a happy ending


	20. Chapter 20

The phone call replayed in Belle's mind a million times. Her phone had read unknown caller and the last person she expected to hear from was Rumpelstiltskin. Her instinct was to hang up but when he spoke his voice was so weak, so pained that she couldn't move or even speak.

_"I know you don't remember me and you never want to see me again. It's just - Sweetheart I'm dying. I understand you don't know who you are but I want to tell you. You are a kind soul who would give up anything to help others. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man - really, really loved me. You find goodness in others and when it's not there you create it. You make me want to go back - back to the best version of me and that never happened before. Goodbye Belle."_

**Love**. It rang in her ears and reverberated in her heart. Had she loved him?

She didn't know the answer but she couldn't deny it was a possibility. From the first moment she saw him on the street she had felt something. It was a familiar feeling she'd grown accustomed to experiencing when she was reintroduced to something she'd long forgotten; however, with Rumpelstiltskin it was different. The sensation was so powerful it frightened her. She forced it away because she could not understand it and did not know if she wanted to. Now she couldn't escape it. She had to learn the truth and there was only one person she could think to ask for it.

"Papa," Belle gasped desperately flinging herself arms around her father as soon as he walked in the door.

"Belle! What's the matter?" Maurice asked disturbed by the emotional greeting.

"I have to know who I am," Belle whispered the words into chest. She clung to him tightly as she tried to catch her breath. Once her heart rate steadied and her tears dried Belle pulled away to face her father. "Did I love Rumpelstiltskin?"

Maurice's body shook at the question and he grabbed Belle's shoulders to hold steady. "We've discussed this. The past is the past. We leave it there and focus on the future."

"It's my life Father. I deserve to know about _my life_. Why don't you want me to remember?" Belle begged fresh tears filling her eyes.

"You worked for Gold's company for less than a year. You did paperwork - filing - that is all -" Maurice stammered walking to the window.

"There's more. I know it. I can _feel_ it. Why won't you tell me?" Belle asked. The discussion pained her because she knew it hurt him but she'd gone too far to turn back. "The pills... what are they? Who gave them to you?"

"They're to help you. To keep you safe. You were hit by a car Belle. You could have died. I'd have lost everything if I lost you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you," Maurice explained his voice catching as he spoke.

"I know you love me. That is why you _must_ be honest. Who gave you those pills?"

"Cora Mills."

* * *

"Belle?" Jefferson called walking over to the warehouse doors. "What are you doing here?"

Belle sighed in relief at the sight of another person in the dimly lit Brooklyn street and then again in frustration at the realization it was a person she must know but did not recognize.

"I received a call. From Mr. Gold - Rumpelst- Rumple. He said he was dying. I - I -" Belle tried to find words but couldn't. Instead she found the lump in her throat beginning to crack. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know where to go or who to talk to. I searched the internet and found that he lives here... I found pictures of us together at the ball... The necklace he gave me... Did I love him?"

"Probably," Jefferson scoffed avoiding eye contact. "Yeah - you loved him. I advised against it but you didn't listen."

"Why?"

"Why did you love him?" Jefferson laughed. "Lord knows. You see good in people - even selfish bastards like him."

"Why did you advise against it?" Belle asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Because I knew he'd hurt you," Jefferson replied finally looking up at Belle. "You are too good Belle. I've seen what happens when good people get caught up in their world. Always hurt - always heartache. That's why I let you go that night," Jefferson confessed running his hands over his face. "I wanted to see you get away before something bad happened but it was too late... If I'd driven you home - walked with you -"

Belle looked around at the dark, empty street and mentally placed herself on a map. "I was leaving here - when I got hit. I was walking home from here." She didn't really know the answer but she knew her guess was right.

"You two had a fight. He was ass and you'd had enough. You wanted to forget..."

Belle closed her eyes and tried to force her memories to emerge. She couldn't do it but was grateful when he attempted to fill the gaps.

"Killian Jones hit you. He was in love with Gold's wife. A drunkard who can't handle her death. I imagine he was coming to yell at Gold but hit you on the way. He called Regina because - well - who knows why he called Regina. She called her mother because that's what she does when she's in trouble. Cora will hurt anyone - just for the fun of it she'll ruin a life. She hurt you because she knew it would devastate Gold. She was right-"

"He's alive?" Belle interrupted too pained to listen to more.

"He's at the hospital. Cora had him poisoned."

"Will you take me to him?"

"Yeah," Jefferson nodded leading her to the garage. "It's Jefferson by the way. My name is Jefferson."


	21. Chapter 21

Belle was grateful Jefferson accompanied her to Gold's room because she wasn't sure she would have been brave enough to go alone. It was a quiet trip to the hospital but not uncomfortable. Belle was relieved there was no pressure to maintain idle chatter when all she wanted to do was think. She struggled with her past and worried her future. She had no idea what to expect when she saw Rumpelstiltskin again. She didn't know what he might say to her or what she would say to him. There was so much to discuss but the hospital hardly seemed like the appropriate location.

It didn't take long for Belle to discover that her concern about conversation was unnecessary. When she entered Gold's room she saw he was unconscious and connected to multiple machines. A man sat pensively at his bedside and Belle's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she unwillingly thought the worst. Thankfully, Jefferson noticed her concern and was quick to inquiry.

"He ok?"

Bae shrugged and nodded his head slightly before standing up to greet the visitors. "He's stable. Surgery went well - no complications."

"Good," Jefferson replied turning to Belle. "Belle this is Gold's son - Neal."

"Neal? Rumple told me your name was Baelfire," Belle wondered in confusion.

"I had it changed but you can call me Bae," he offered extending his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"We're back Dad!" a young voice exclaimed racing into the room. "We brought you a sandwich. Is Grandpa up yet?"

"Indoor voice Henry," Emma reminded walking over to hand Bae a bottle of water and have a wordless conversation that depended solely on facial expressions.

Belle moved aside and watched Bae deal with his family. She felt foolish for intruding on a private family situation. She closed her eyes and wished she would disappear. When that didn't work, she glanced at Jefferson in hopes of some sign of encouragement or distraction. Instead she saw him texting fervently on his phone.

"I've got to go," he said placing the object in his pocket.

"What?!" Belle replied her voice at such a high register it squeaked and garnered attention from the room.

"I've got to take care of some things," Jefferson replied speaking to Belle but looking at Bae. "I'll pick you up later if you need a ride."

"I can take the Metro but -"

"It's up to you. Here's my number if you need anything," Jefferson said handing Belle his card and leaving before she could finish. "Bye all."

Belle stood in shock at Jefferson's sudden departure and the loss of the one person she'd hoped to depend on during the visit. Distracted by her feeling of abandonment she was late to notice Bae speaking to her.

"- my wife Emma and my son Henry."

"Hello."

"I remember you. You're Grandpa Gold's girlfriend."

"Henry," Emma warned raising her eyebrow.

"What? It's true. He loves her. He said so."

"He did?" Belle asked stunned.

"Well, I mean not in so many words but I could tell," Henry admitted bashful for a moment he was quick to recover. "Do you love him?"

"I - I -" Belle stammered as she tried to think of an appropriate answer to give to a young boy.

"Henry! Stop it," Emma scolded. "I'm sorry. He's got an active imagination and a bit of an impertinence issue."

"What?" Henry protested. "In all my storybooks true loves kiss wakes a person up. So if she kisses him, maybe he'll get better."

"We need to get you some new books kiddo," Bae said grabbing Henry's shoulders. "And Grandpa will wake up. He had surgery but he's going to be okay. If you think a kiss will do the trick go over and give him one yourself because we're taking you home."

"What? Why?" Henry moaned turning to give Bae his best sad face.

"Because it's getting late. You've been here all day and are getting a little slap happy. Go on," Bae said gently pushing the boy towards Gold.

"You're leaving?" Belle asked quietly once Henry appeared to be out of earshot.

"We've got to get him home and I'm sure you didn't plan on sitting here with us. I'll come back in a little while," Bae assured.

"What if he wakes up?"

"He'll be just as happy to see you as me," Bae replied before redirecting his attention from Belle to Henry as the boy came back to his side. "Did it work?"

"No."

"Sorry Buddy, valiant effort."

"I'm sure he'd be _thrilled_ by your attempted," Emma added dryly rolling her eyes. "Good to you Belle."

"Bye."

Alone with Gold, Belle didn't know what to do. She remained all but glued to the wall for several minutes before she felt silly and forced herself to move. She didn't know if she should speak or not. Aside from being told the surgery went well Bae had not mentioned anything of Gold's condition and she didn't know if he could hear her or not. Mustering as much courage as she could she pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down.

"Hello Rumple. I'm sorry about the other night. You were right. Cora gave the pills to my father. According to Jefferson I lov-" Belle stopped before she could speak the words and closed her mouth. As convenient as it was to have a conversation with Gold when he was unable to respond to her, she knew it was a discussion they had to have together and now was not the time. Alternatively, she opened her purse and pulled out a book. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'll read out loud just the same. It's _Pride & Prejudice_ - a bit girly for you perhaps but it is a good story."

* * *

"_From the first moment I may almost say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish dis_-" Belle looked up from her book as she caught a glimpse of Gold's hand move on the bed. "Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle set down the book and looked up at the machines for signs of change but everything appeared stable. Resting her hand over his, she leaned over and jumped slightly at the sight of his eyes fluttering.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle whispered nervously. "Rumple?"

Gold's eyes lifted at the sound of his name and he blinked several times adjusting to the light. "Belle?" he asked in disbelief, weakly moving his free hand to her shoulder and squeezing it. "You're real."

"Yes," Belle replied with an uncertain smile. "Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital. I had a heart attack. What are you doing here?" Gold asked unable to move his eyes from Belle. His hand remained firmly on her shoulder, so thoroughly was he convinced that once it was removed she would disappear.

"You had a heart attack," Belle confirmed. "You called me."

"I did. Do you remember me?"

"No. I'm sorry," Belle apologized looking down to avoid the disappointment on his face. "But I know I should. I talked to Jefferson. He told me about Cora. What she did to me. What she did to you. I _want_ to remember."

"Belle," Gold sighed moving his hand to her hair and holding on to the side of her face. "I love you."

Belle closed her eyes at his words and hot tears escaped to burn her cheeks.

"Don't cry Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry."

"I'm fine," Belle assured with a smile, quickly brushing away the tears. "We need to make sure you're fine. Let me get a nurse."

Belle moved to stand up but stopped when Gold reached out for her hand.

"Don't go. Not yet," Gold pleaded, glancing over to catch sight of the book. "Read to me - just for a few minutes."

Belle looked over at the door and back at Gold. She knew she should get a nurse but she couldn't resist her desire to be alone with him, if only for a few more minutes.

"Let's absolve Mr. Darcy's character and then I'll get the doctor."


	22. Chapter 22

Gold's home looked less intimidating in daylight but Bell remained nervous as she approached the door. She kept an eye out for Jefferson but when she didn't see him, braved entering the building alone. It was dark and looked more like a warehouse than an actual home. Belle wandered the hall until she found the elevator and decided to take it to the second floor. She was relieved to find the upstairs space had better lighting and an indication of human occupancy.

Belle knocked lightly on the first door she found and listened for sounds of movement. When she heard none she tried again with more force. On the verge of giving up Belle nervously tried the handle and was surprised that it opened without effort.

"Hello," she called into the apartment before crossing the threshold. "Rumple? Are you home?" Belle carefully looked around the living room in search of Gold but found herself distracted by the unique items on display.

"Belle," Gold greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Belle flinched at Gold's entranced and blushed at being caught poking around his house. Turning around she was surprised to find him fully dressed in a suit. He looked as he usually did except now he relied on a cane for assistance. Although Belle hadn't expected to find Gold languishing in a sickbed, she also didn't think he would be quite so unphased by his recent medical emergency.

"I went to visit you at the hospital and they said you checked yourself out. Why didn't you tell me?" Distracted by his appears Belle responded abruptly. Concerned her words might appear more accusatory than she felt appropriate and she was quick to add. "I was worried. You had a heart attack a couple days ago."

"I'm fine," Gold assured smiling at her concern.

"Are you leaving?" Belle asked with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"Just for a bit," Gold confessed apologetically. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No. No, I'm glad you're here," Gold said making his way across the room towards Belle. "So glad." he assured brushing his hand against her cheek as if to verify her presence. "Stay."

"Stay?" Belle repeated, distracted by his touch.

"I'll be back in an hour. You can look around. Go wherever you like," Gold offered motioning towards the treasures in his house.

"I don't want to intrude."

"I don't want you to leave. I must go but I hope you're here when I return."

"Alright," Belle replied nodding her head slightly as she watched Gold leave the apartment.

* * *

"We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth."

Belle jumped at Gold's unexpected entrance, her face flushed red as she rushed to put back the book. "I'm sorry. I wasn't snooping I-"

"Don't apologize. It is your library."

"Mine?"

Gold smiled at Belle's surprise and unmasked delight. "I thought we already established I'm not a reader."

"Did you make this for me?" Belle asked looking around the room in amazement.

"I hired someone."

Belle chuckled at his reply before she noticed him lean heavily on his cane and wince in pain.

"You're not well. You must rest. Sit down."

"I'm fine Belle," Gold assured brushing off her attempt to assist him.

Belle bit her lip to suppress protest and contented herself with watching him arrive safely to the couch.

"You're not my caretaker. I welcome your company but I don't want you to feel obligated to be my nurse."

"I don't feel obligated. I want to help. I feel like this is my fault."

"Your fault?" Gold repeated confused. "None of this is your fault Sweetheart. Only mine - don't forget that."

"If I'd believed you at the restaurant -"

"Rest assured that my sister was determined to try and kill me no matter what you did or didn't do. This battle has been long overdue. I should have put her in her place long ago."

"Why didn't you?"

Gold sat silently and contemplated his answer. "Misplaced loyalty? She is my older sister. She married well and had great success. I envied that. When I needed money, she obliged - she had self interested motives of course but..."

"Is that where you were now? With Cora?"

"Yes," Gold admitted after a brief pause. "But not alone. The feds arrived soon after to take her away."

"What will happen to her?"

"I'm sure she'll make quite the name for herself in prison but that's most certainly where she'll remain. She's not going to be eligible for parole with two first degree murder charges - no matter how persuasive she can be."

"And Regina?"

"Her punishment will be far worse. She's resigning from the Senate, repaying illicit funds and donating the rest. And without her mother to raise her from the ashes, I can only imagine what my niece will do with herself," Gold said with a self-satisfying grin.

Belle squirmed a bit at Gold's apparent pleasure in Regina's pain. Although she had no affection for the woman who contributed to her accident Belle hated the idea of anyone suffering.

"And you?" Belle asked uncertainly, anxious to redirect the conversation. "What happens to Rumpelstiltskin?"

"That - Dearie - remains to be seen. Hopefully I can get rid of the cane," Gold quipped holding up the stick. "The company will probably go bankrupt. I'm hardly a sympathetic character in an attempted murder plot and negative publicity tends to scare off shareholder."

"You say it so plainly!" Belle exclaimed wide eyed in shock.

"Not all my assets are tied to the company. A fresh start might be nice," Gold tilted his head to look at Belle and smiled. "Don't you think?"

"I do," Belle agreed with a grin. "A new adventure."

"Adventure indeed. Bae is moving to Africa. He invited me to visit."

"Africa?" Belle repeated surprised and visibly leery of the idea of Gold on a safari.

Gold chuckled at her suspicious glance. "Clearly I've gone soft in this concrete structure. Perhaps you'd care to join me? See to it that I'm not eaten by lions."

"You'd want me on your trip?"

"Oh very much," Gold replied closing his eyes and wincing at the onset of pain.

"You need to rest. Whether or not you want to admit it you were in hospital and now you've been running around town - it's not good for you. Let me get your medicine."

"If you insist." Gold wouldn't admit it but he was worn out and in need of relaxation. Resting his legs on the couch he laid his head against a pillow and closed his eyes. He smiled slightly but remained silent as Belle put a blanket over him before she left the room.

* * *

"I made some tea," Belle said setting the tray on the table and picking up Gold's medicine to hand it to him. "It's lavender and should help you rest. Also I found a broken cup in the cabinet. Should I throw it away?"

"No," Gold replied impulsively taking the cup from Belle. "This is a very special cup."

"Oh."

"You chipped it," Gold reminded gently. "On your first day. You tried - unsuccessfully - to make me coffee. It's why I drink tea."

"Oh," Belle replied self conscious of her ignorance. "It must be why I didn't see a coffee maker in the kitchen. Here let's switch cups. I'll make sure to use that one next time," Belle promised handing him the tea. "What else can I do? Would you like me to read to you?"

"I would."

"Alright," Belle said leaning over and picking up the large book on the table. "Once Upon A Time. I imagine this was another gift?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Belle said again with a smile, running her finger across the table of contents. "What about Beauty and the Beast? It's one of my favorites," she glanced at Gold and saw that he was already relaxed. She took the cup out of his hand and placed it on the table before returning to the story. "There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters..."

When the story was finished Belle closed the book and placed it back on the table. She doubted Gold had heard even the first words but she was glad to have read the story again. Standing up Belle adjusted the blanket on Gold and leaned down to face him.

"I'm going to go but I'll call you later," she whispered gently kissing his forehead.

Her lips lingered a bit and she felt Gold bring his hand to her hair to brush his fingers through it. He moaned lightly as he inhaled the fresh scent of her skin. Opening his eyes Gold tilted back his head so that their noses touched.

"I missed you Belle," he whispered bringing his lips to meet hers.

It was a light kiss, tender but long enough.

"Mistletoe," Belle said pulling away from Gold. "Our first kiss was under mistletoe."

"You remember?" Gold asked astonished.

"After it happened I couldn't get it out of my head. I wanted to kiss you more," Belle recalled leaning over for another kiss. This time it was longer and more passionate as Gold sat up to meet her.

"We should stop," Belle said pushing away and sitting back. "You need to heal. Your heart-"

"My heart hasn't felt this whole in a very long time. And if I were to die kissing you, I'd be a very happy man."

"Well - I'd rather not risk it. I like you alive. I like being with you. We have all the time in the world for kisses," Belle promised moving and laying down in his arms. "You need to sleep. We'll rest together. Later we can work on my memory. And have more kisses. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews! I appreciate them 3 _**


End file.
